Timmy's Hidden Talent
by AK1028
Summary: Mr. Bickles is planning to do a production of High School Musical. One problem. He doesn't have a Troy Bolton. But, when he overhears Timmy singing, he offers Timmy the part. Will Timmy accept or will something else make him say no? Find out right here! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'A Boy in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Timmy's Hidden Talent**

**Prologue:** Right after our heroes sent Timmy Brown back to his own universe, they all had been doing whatever. Eventually, Remy and Veronica entered into their circle of friends. Trixie had been assigned a fairy named Iris Studwell, the young sister of Dr. Rip Studwell. Chester had been assigned a fairy named Roger, a baseball fan. A. J. had been assigned a fairy named Lionel, an ex-member of the fairy jury. Tootie had been assigned a fairy as well. She got Binky as her fairy. Remy had Juandissimo back. Veronica had a fairy named Cassie, a trouble maker of a fairy and a klutz. Timmy still had Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But, the one thing that our heroes haven't done...is about to be done! [And in case you hadn't noticed, this story takes place during _'A Boy in Time'_ universe.]

* * *

><p>May 3, 2005<p>

3:15 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

A thriteen year old Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was painting some sets for Mr. Bickles, the director of the performing arts. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as Timmy's paint supplies. Recently, the thirteen year old had decided to help him out with painting sets for Mr. Bickles' latest production, _'High School Musicial'_. Timmy was working hard so he could get some cash to buy his parents an anniversary gift. Truth of the matter was, he was hoping to buy something for Cosmo and Wanda. In a few days, it would be the five year anniversary of when Timmy got Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy wanted to make it very special.

All of his friends and their disguised fairies were there, auditioning. Chester and A. J. saw that Timmy was painting sets. A. J. asked, "Timmy, aren't you going to audition?" Timmy answered, "Not really, A. J. You remember the last time I tried to sing alongside Trixie?" Chester responded, "I do. You somehow wound up with Chip Skylark's voice." Cosmo and Wanda looked sheepish while Poof looked confused. Trixie came over and commented, "I feel bad that you're not going to audition, Timmy." Timmy responded, "Me too but I could really use the money right now." Remy offered, "Why don't we chip in for you to buy your parents an anniversary gift?" Timmy answered, "Thanks Remy but no thanks. I rather earn it."

Wanda was impressed on how much Timmy had matured since the Darkness battle. Not only was Timmy more mature, he was also thinking on his feet more. Timmy rarely used his island magic and only used it in dire situations. Doc had left three years ago after learning the island magic and only swung by on Timmy's birthday. Timmy went to go visit him on October 2 for his birthday. As for November 12, it was a toss up. This year, Timmy was going to visit Doc. Anyways, Timmy wasn't thirteen. He was, techinally fourteen, by time traveling. Cosmo asked, "Who are you and what did you do with Timmy?"

Timmy shook his head at Cosmo's stupidity as did Wanda. Tootie saw Bickles coming over as she stated, "Here we go. He's going to say that he's got a new dream." Just like Tootie predicted, Mr. Bickles told the group that was there that he had a dream. And that dream was exploit their talents and claim them as his own. Veronica whispered to Trixie, "Snore." Trixie giggled a little under her breath at that. After Mr. Bickles' speech, everyone except Timmy started to audition for their roles in _'High School Musicial'_. Trixie auditioned for Gabriella, Chester auditioned for Zeke, A. J. auditioned for Chad, Veronica auditioned for Sharpay, Remy auditioned for Ryan, and Tootie auditioned for Kelsey.

A girl that the gang didn't know auditioned for Taylor, Chad auditioned for Troy as did Tad but both of them were terrible. It was worse than a claws on a blackboard. [Yes, they were that bad.] Mr. Bickles commented, "Okay, I guess we'll keep looking for a Troy." Tad and Chad looked bummed but Trixie was relieved. She really wanted to sing with Timmy but... Timmy saw that Trixie was eyeing him a giving him a _'please help us out'_ look. Timmy ignored it seeing that he needed the cash to get Cosmo and Wanda's gift. The gift that everyone thought that he was getting for his folks. Timmy continued to paint and noticed that he was finally alone. He got near the microphone...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Yup, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. That's mainly because I want to introduce you to my new and perment sidekick, voted by you, Timmy Turner!<em>

_(We hear clapping and Timmy poofs in, using his game buddy.)_

_Timmy: Hi, everyone!_

_AK1028: What did you think of the start of this story, Timmy?_

_Timmy: Pretty good. So, shall I be the instructor?_

_AK1028: Please and thank you._

_Timmy: Please read and review! And Happy Easter!_

_AK1028: He's a better sidekick than Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Hey!_


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was close to the mic and he started to sing the solo from the movie, _'Hunchback of Notre Dame'_. He finished his song and out of the shadows stepped Mr. Bickles and the girl that auditioned for Taylor. The girl was thirteen years old, an African American, long brown hair, brown eyes, red blouse, blue jean skirt, and black shoes. The girl pipped up, "That was awesome, mister!" Timmy muttered under his breath, "I'm not that old." Mr. Bickles told her, "Alicia, that's Timmy Turner. Timmy, I like you to meet Alicia Grey. She's a transfer from Brightburg." Timmy teased her, "You know that Brightburg citizens aren't usually welcome right off the bat?" Alicia responded, "Yeah I know. But, I got my MESA to help me."

Timmy was surprised. He thought that A. J., Jimmy, and Coco were the only geniuses in the world. _'Guess I was wrong.'_ Timmy thought to himself. Mr. Bickles told Timmy, "We both heard you singing, Timmy. We both thought you were wonderful." Timmy asked, "Compared to last time, huh?" Alicia asked, curious, "Why, what happened last time?" Mr. Bickles stated, "Well, somehow, Timmy got Chip Skylark's voice." Alicia looked skepticial and stated, "That's impossible. Unless he has fairies like that crocker pot thinks." Timmy laughed, trying to seem like it was a normal laugh. However, it wasn't helping. Alicia just shot him a look. Mr. Bickles changed the subject, "Anyways. Timmy, I was wondering if you will be our Troy?"

Timmy froze. He didn't expect Mr. Bickles or this new girl to think that he was that good. Looking over at his _'paint supplies'_, he gave them a _'what should I do'_ look. Alicia observed him and his _'paint supplies'_ from afar, wondering if this young boy did indeed have a secret. Timmy stated, looking back at Mr. Bickles and Alicia, "I want to say yes but my answer is no. I'm sorry." Mr. Bickles looked disappionted. He stated, "But, Timmy. This isn't going to be like last time." He pointed out, "It might be. I might freeze up on stage and sing something wrong." Alicia stated, "I could help you, you know. You seem like a nice enough person."

Timmy smiled at Alicia and responded, "Thanks Alicia but no thanks. I much rather finish painting the sets before I sing on stage in front of a lot of people." Mr. Bickles stated, "But you were able to do it when you got that triangle talent two years ago." Timmy corrected, "Yeah but that was playing an instrument. This is actual singing. Two different things." Alicia asked, "Do you get stage fright?" Timmy looked away from her, answering her question. Alicia smiled at this. She went over to Timmy and told the pink hated boy, "You know, all you have to do is pretend that no one is here except you and the mic."

Timmy smiled at her and told her, "Thanks but again no thanks. I need the money to get my parents a gift for their anniversay." Alicia frowned at this as did Mr. Bickles. Alicia shrugged and stated, "Well, if you change your mind, you can find me living at Dimmsdale Flatts." Timmy smiled at her again and commented, "Thanks, Alicia." With that, the new girl left as did Mr. Bickles. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief as his fairy family poofed out to him. Wanda asked, "Timmy, why are you refusing the chance of a lifetime?" Cosmo added, "Yeah, this isn't like the last time." Timmy asked, "How do you know that, guys? How do you know that this won't be like the last time?" Poof answered, "Timmy is better at singing."

Timmy perked up as Wanda stated, "There, your own baby brother thinks that your singing has improved since then." Cosmo added, "You sing a lot of times in front of people. What makes this any different?" Timmy answered, "That's simple. That was for fun. Not for fame or for glory. That's what happened the last time with Trixie and me wishing for Chip's voice." Wanda stated, "You know, that actually makes sense." Poof added, "Poof, poof!" Cosmo shrieked, "Ah, this isn't Timmy! This is still smarty Timmy!" With that, Cosmo poofed out of there. Timmy rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, worried about Cosmo's clueness.

Meanwhile, Alicia was wondering about Timmy's strange behavior. She whispered, "Then again, I did just meet him." Alicia sighed, seriously wondering why she got such a warm greeting from a strange boy. The way Alicia looked at it, Timmy was one strange boy. He wore pink, he had bucked teeth, and he had non living objects [usually pink, green, and purple] that he seemed to _'talk'_ too. Alicia just scratched her head in totally confused about Timmy Turner. Alicia shrugged and whispered, "Oh well. Once he trusts me, I'm sure he'll tell me what's bothering him." With that, she headed off to her new house.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Sweet! So, is that how Alicia and I met in the usual timeline?<em>

_AK1028: Yes, only in a different way._

_Timmy: Hey, how are the Sabres doing?_

_AK1028: 4-4 right now in third period and I'm bitting my nails._

_Timmy: (We see AK1028 bitting her fingernails.) Noticed. Please read and review! (He turns to her.) Just don't show me your feet, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, the news was circling around school that Alicia heard Timmy singing beautifully. Granted, that caused a lot of problems for the thirteen year old. Most people were asking him to sing again while others were asking him to be Troy. Timmy told A. J., "I can't believe a genius like her is telling everyone that I can sing. I feel like Chip Skylark." A. J. chuckled and stated, "Well, you might not have teeth like he does but I do think that you should be Troy in the play, Timmy." Timmy cringed as A. J. sighed. The young genius knew that the young boy had his mind focused on one thing and one thing only….getting a present for his folks.

Before he could try and tell Timmy off, Alicia came over. A. J. was tongue tied at her appearance. Alicia went over to Timmy and said, "Hey, Timmy." Timmy waved hello and introduced the tongue tied genius next to him. He said, "Hey, Alicia. I like you to meet A. J. Johnson. A. J., this is Alicia Grey." A. J. went over to her and shook her hand rather gently. He stated, "It is an honor to meet you, Alicia." Lionel, disguised as A. J.'s science book, sighed out of being annoyed. He knew right off that A. J. liked Alicia as did Timmy and his fairies [who were disguised as random objects that Timmy needed for the school day.] _'Well, at least he didn't come onto her with dead frogs like he did with me…as Timantha.'_ Timmy thought to himself.

Alicia slinked away from A. J. and said to Timmy, "Yeah. Anyways, I was hoping that you changed your mind about singing, Timmy." Timmy blushed out of embarrassment and answered, jokily, "How many people does that make for asking me to sing? Oh yeah! 1,000 people." Alicia stated, "But, there are only 800 people in school." Timmy commented, "Exactly my point." As Alicia shot him a look; Trixie, Chester, Tootie, Veronica, and Remy came over. Iris was disguised as Trixie's headband, Roger was disguised as Chester's baseball mitt, Binky was disguised as Tootie's pin on her shirt, Cassie was disguised as Veronica's sparkly pen, and Juandissimo was disguised as Remy's watch.

Trixie responded, "Ah, come on Timmy. _'High School Musical'_ won't be the same without you as Troy." Chester added, "And you know that things have changed since last time." Tootie added, "Yeah, we'll help you practice singing in front of crowds." Veronica added, "And we'll chip in with your parent's gift." Remy asked, "Come on, Turner. What do you say?" Timmy was silent as Alicia added, "No one wants to stay a stage hand forever." Timmy sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be left alone until he said yes. He told them, "Okay. Only on one condition. If you guys chip in for my parents' gift, I'll pay you back at the end of the play." The friends and disguised fairies smiled as they all said, "Deal!" As the pact was made, Timmy was seriously hoping that he both paint sets and do the part of Troy.

Later that day at A. J.'s house, A. J. was alone with Alicia. Everyone else went on home and Timmy was upstairs in his room, studying his lines. A. J. stated, "I'm really impressed with you, Alicia. You really got the handle of Taylor." Alicia smiled at A. J.'s compliment. She giggled and stated, "That's sweet of you to say, A. J." She turned to him and asked, "How long have you known Timmy?" A. J. thought for a moment before answering, "I guess since forever." Lionel poofed up some lemonade and acted like a human butler so A. J. could impress Alicia. A. J. winked at Lionel secretly and Lionel did the same.

Lionel went into the kitchen so he could leave them alone. Alicia added, "You know something. Timmy is a nice kid, don't get me wrong but there is something seriously wrong." A. J. looked at her with sweat of worry on his brow. A. J. asked, nervous, "Like what?" Alicia answered, without blinking an eye, "He talks to intimate objects, strange stuff happens around him all of the time, and once, I could've sworn that I saw him taking off in a flying De Lorean!" A. J. paused for a second to remember what had happened nearly a year ago….

-Flashback-

_Timmy: (He is in the De Lorean with Doc, Marty, and Annie. A. J., Trixie, Tootie, Chester, and his fairies are down on the ground.) Doc, are you sure about this?_

_Doc: Have I ever been wrong?_

_Marty, Annie, and Timmy: Yes._

_Doc: (He pouts sacristy.) Thanks, you guys._

_(With that, Doc gets the De Lorean up to 88 MPH, the De Lorean takes off, and zaps into time.)_

-End of Flashback-

A. J. giggled at this a little uncomfortably. He responded, "Yeah. Timmy is a total adventure loving person." Alicia commented, "He looks a lot like Cleft and Naked Lad." A. J. perked up at this. He naturally knew that Timmy created the Cleft the boy Chin Wonder alias to help out the Crimson Chin. As for Naked Lad, he just wished himself to the comic book store one time and Cosmo and Wanda forgot to dress him. A. J. just sat there, silent. Alicia asked, "A. J., are you okay?" A. J. shook his head and answered, "Uh, yeah. I'm alright, Alicia." Alicia wasn't convinced. Overhearing their conversation, Lionel quickly ran in and told A. J., "Uh master Johnson. May I have a word with you?" A. J. answered, "Of course Lionel." With that, the two went into the kitchen while Alicia toured the house.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Today, we have a double quip. One is about 'Back To The Future'. In the 'Odd, Odd West'; it resembled the adventures Doc had in the Old West. The other is about 'Scooby Doo'. In 'Hassle in the Castle', which was an obvious pun to one of the episodes in the old 'Scooby Doo' episodes, the chase scene was a lot like many of the chase scenes in 'Scooby Doo'.<em>

_AK1028: Timmy is right. I totally loved that one! Not only was the chase scene hilarious but the whole situation was funny._

_Timmy: (AK1028 starts laughing.) Ah, man! You're so laughing at my expense!_

_AK1028: Yup. Please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A. J. asked Lionel as he poofed back into fairy form, "What is it, Lionel? Can't you see that I'm drowning out there?" Lionel answered, "That's why I asked for you. I knew that I had to get you away from Alicia before she discovered your and Timmy's secret." A. J. peeked back out into the dining room and saw that Alicia was gone. A. J. screamed as Lionel asked, "What's the matter, A. J.?" A. J. answered, "Alicia! She's gone!" Now it was Lionel's turn to scream.

Timmy was too busy studying his lines to notice. There was a knock at the door and Timmy started to say, "What's up, A…." Timmy saw Alicia and finished, "J." Alicia smiled at him and asked, "Is this a bad time?" Timmy giggled and answered, "No, not at all. Come on in." Alicia did as she was bidden and Timmy closed the door behind her. Alicia told him, "Nice room." She saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in their goldfish form and added, "Cool goldfish." Timmy responded, "Thanks."

Timmy turned to ask her, "What could I do for you?" Alicia answered, "Well, I was hoping you could answer a few questions." Timmy responded, "Fire away." Alicia sat down on Timmy's bed and Timmy sat down next to her. Alicia asked, rapid fire, "How long have you known A. J.? Does he have a girlfriend? And…can I be your friend?" Timmy smiled. He had no idea that Alicia was crushing on A. J. but he knew that A. J. was crushing on her.

He answered, "A. J. and I have known each other since kindergarten. We're like brothers. He doesn't have a girlfriend…." Alicia smiled at this as Timmy added, jokily, "Unless he forgot to tell me about it." Alicia looked at Timmy, not getting his joke. She blinked for a second, confused. Timmy noticed and added, "Never mind." He changed the subject and asked her, "Why would you ask me to our friend?" Alicia answered, "You seem like the leader of the crew…and the most respected. I could tell that all of your friends respect and admire you."

Timmy perked up at this. He knew that his friends respected and admired him. He knew that because his friends told him. But, he never expected this new girl to get that this quickly. Frankly, he was impressed. He told her, "Alicia, you have earned that MESA." Alicia smiled at his compliment. Timmy stated, "But, you still didn't answer my question." Alicia sighed as she admitted, "Well, I'm a lot like Gabriella in the play. Although, it's my dad that gets transferred a lot instead of my mom."

Timmy smiled at her, sincerely. Timmy wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry about that, Alicia." Alicia smiled at him and responded, "Well, you didn't know. And that brings me to my last question." Timmy looked at her as he let go of her. He asked, "What's your last question?" Alicia answered, with a question of her own, "What are you doing here in your best friends' house and not in your own home?" Timmy sighed as he knew that was coming.

He explained, "Well, about three years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson learned what kind of home I was living in and arranged this living arrangement for me. However, since my parents were deemed unworthy to be my parents, I've been living here ever since." It was Alicia's turn to smile at him, sincerely. She wrapped her arm around him and said, "I'm sure sorry about that, Timmy." Timmy responded, "Well, you didn't know. I guess we're two peas in the same pod."

Alicia smiled at this and told Timmy, "I better get back downstairs before A. J. and Lionel freak." Alicia turned to Timmy and asked, "I was wondering if we could have some pizza together sometime?" Timmy smiled at her and answered, "Is tomorrow okay? I know the owner of Shirley's pizzeria." Alicia smiled back at her new friend and responded, "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Alicia left his room and his fairies poofed out. Wanda stated, "Oh, that poor girl. I feel bad for her." Cosmo added, "She must really trust you in ordinary to tell you all of that stuff, Timmy." Poof just said, "Poof, poof!" Timmy responded, "I guess it's because, in an odd way, I am a lot like Troy."

May 6, 2005

3:15 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

The very next day, Alicia had Trixie on the side. Trixie and Alicia became fast friends. Trixie was able to Alicia the whole story behind Timmy that he wasn't willing to share (except about Cosmo, Wanda, the time traveling, and the islanders). Alicia was in shock about this. But, this only made her like A. J. more. Alicia asked Trixie, "So, how long have known A. J.?" Trixie smiled at Alicia's blush at A. J.'s name but decided to ignore it. Trixie answered, "Since first grade."

Trixie asked, trying to get a honest answer out of her, "Why?" Before Alicia could try and answer; Mr. Bickles and Anna came onto the stage. Timmy waved hello at Anna as Mr. Bickles stated, "Now, some of you may know Anna Smith but in case you don't, she'll be our MC on May 10. Seeing that we have four days since the play, I have hired Timmy some help seeing that he will be playing Troy."

Mr. Bickles clapped his hands and two students that Timmy hadn't seen in a long time came on. It was Sanjay and Elmer! Timmy smiled at them and commented, "Hey, Sanjay and Elmer. Long time no see." They both said, in unison, "Hi, Timmy!" Anna pouted and asked, jokily, "What am I, chopped liver?" Timmy giggled and answered, "Hey, Anna." Anna stopped the pout and answered, "That's better." Alicia asked Trixie, whispering, "How does Timmy know her?" Trixie answered, whispering, "Oh, she's the good baby sitter I was telling you about."

Alicia just nodded as they went into their practice. Later that day, Timmy and his friends were at Shirley's pizzeria. After talking to Shirley about keeping it low pro about calling him _'mommy'_, the group came in for pizza. Alicia got comfy as she decided to tell everyone the truth behind her. A. J. was stunned as everyone else felt bad for the young girl. Timmy knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Alicia but he knew that she would be friends with them forever…even if her dad got transferred again. Alicia smiled at her new friends as they got their large cheese pizza from Shirley.

The next three days, everyone was getting ready for the play. Timmy finally had enough money at the end of painting sets that he was able to pay his friends back. Alicia spent most of her free time with A. J. and a disguised Lionel. Trixie and Timmy were using most of their date time to help Timmy get over his stage fright and practice their songs. Eventually, the big night came and Mr. Bickles was on stage and all of his actors and actresses were back stage…..

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Okay, after this, I'll be diving into the play.<em>

_Timmy: And that thing takes up 50 pages on Microsoft Word!_

_AK1028: I know; it's a long play. Anyways, I'll be dividing the play up fairly._

_Timmy: Heard that the Sabres lost. Sorry about that._

_AK1028: Yeah, me too. Oh well. Anyways, Timmy and I are doing quips about 'Scooby Doo' from different shows other than 'Fairly Odd Parents'._

_Timmy: Today's quip is from the series: 'The Suite Life on Deck' episode: 'The Kidney of the Sea'. In the episode, the bad guy [named Ashton], said that we would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids and their dog._

_AK1028: And if you guys know you're Scooby Doo as well as I do, then you know where that is from!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	5. Start of Something New

Mr. Bickles was dressed in his usual clothes and stated to the audience, "Welcome everyone to our production of _'High School Musical'_! I'm the producer, Mr. Bickles. And now, here's our MC for the night….Anna Smith!" With that, Anna came onto the stage wearing a pretty red following dress.

Anna started, "It was New Year's Eve at the Ski Lodge at a ski resort in Utah….."

Most of the teenagers were partying the final few moments of the year away and getting ready to celebrate a new beginning. A teenage girl was snuggled up on the couch reading a book called **'**_If You Only Knew Me'_. She was a really shy girl. Her name was Gabriella Montez. Her mother approached her. She scolded, "Gabby, it's New Year's Eve. Enough reading." Once she had said that, she snatched the book out of Gabriella's hands.

Trixie whined, "Oh but mom I'm almost done." Ms. Amelia Montez shot Gabriella a stern look and stated, "The teen party. I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready." Trixie pouted and asked, "Can I have my book back?" Amelia sighed out of being annoyed and gives Gabriella her book back. Trixie said, stopping the pout, "Thank you." Amelia instructed, "Come on."

At the same time, a teenage boy was practicing basketball with his father. He was sweating like God only knows what and he was panting like there's no tomorrow. His name is Troy Bolton. Coach Patrick Bolton instructed, "Keep working left, Troy. The guy guarding you in the championship won't expect that. You'll torch him." Timmy questioned, "By going left?" Patrick answered, "Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown." Timmy smirked and responded, "Okay. Like this?"

He did the move his father described and managed to get pass his father at the hoop. And it was nothing but net. The duo didn't even notice Mrs. Samantha Bolton standing at the doorway. Patrick commented, "Whoo! That's it, man! Sweet! Let's see that in the game." Samantha called, "Boys?" Both Patrick and Troy turn their attention to the dressed-up Samantha. She questioned, "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" Troy and Patrick glanced at each other and then at Samantha.

They both answer, in unison, "Yeah." Samantha pointed out, "It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Patrick answered, blankly, "Right, the party. New Year's Eve!" Samantha turned to her son and told him, "Troy, they're having a kid's party downstairs at the freestyle club." Timmy asked, sounding unsure, "Kids party?" Samantha corrected, "Young adults." She instructed, "Now, go shower!" Troy took the basketball from his father and dribbled it.

Timmy pouted, "Come on. One more." Mrs. Bolton did not believe this. His son was more interested in basketball then getting ready for a New Year's Eve party. Timmy added, "Last one." Patrick added, "Real quick." The duo didn't even wait for an answer. Troy dribbled the basketball and shot. It was nothing but net...again! Timmy yelled, "Whoo! That's the way to end it."

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at the ski lodge, they saw a lot of kids' partying. 2 teenagers were doing karaoke. Troy just stood against a wall somewhere while Gabriella was settling onto the couch, reading her book. The song ended and the host got on the stage. He said, "Alright. How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" Most of the teenagers were clapping and cheering as they stepped off the stage. The host asked, "Who's going to rock the house next? Huh?"

2 white spotlights moved around the lodge looking for the next 2 victims of karaoke. One spotlight landed on Troy and the other one landed on Gabriella! Despite their protests, they were forced onto the stage. The host said to them, "You know what? Someday, someday you guys might thank me for this." He hands his microphone to Troy and notices the look on his face. He added, "Or not." Troy and Gabriella were nervous. They were afraid of what other people were thinking. Troy sang his first line.

_Timmy: Living in my own world.  
>Didn't understand<br>that anything can happen  
>when you take a chance.<em>

Troy walked away and started to leave when, suddenly, Gabriella started singing. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Trixie:_ I never believed in  
>what I couldn't see.<br>I never opened my heart  
>to all the possibilities.<em>

Troy walked back up to the microphone and sang with her. When they sang together, their voices blended perfectly. It was like they were meant to sing together.

Both:_ I know  
><em>Trixie: _That something has changed.  
><em>Both: _Never felt this way.  
><em>Trixie: _And right here tonight._

Both:_ This could be the start of something new.  
><em>Trixie:_ It feels so right.  
><em>Both: _To be here with you. Oh. And now, looking in your eyes,  
><em>Trixie:_ I feel in my heart  
><em>Timmy:_ Feel in my heart.  
><em>Both:_ The start of something now._

They started to smile a bit as their trust for one another slowly grew. Tonight is defiantly the start of something new. Troy removed his jacket and tossed it to the side.

Timmy:_ Oh yeah. Now who would've ever thought that? Mmmm  
><em>Both:_ We'd both be here tonight._

Troy removed the microphone from its stand.

Timmy:_ Oh.  
><em>Trixie:_ Yeah. And the world looks so much brighter,  
><em>Timmy:_ Brighter, brighter.  
><em>Trixie:_ Oh. With you by my side.  
><em>Timmy:_ By my side_.

They started moving around the stage a little bit. They had complete confidence now. The teenagers behind them were cheering and clapping for them. They thought they were the best singers of the night.

Both:_ I know that something has changed. Never felt this way!  
><em>Trixie:_ I know it's for  
><em>Both: _Real.  
>This could be the start of something new.<br>It feels so right to be here with you. Oh!  
>And now, looking in your eyes,<br>I feel in my heart,  
><em>Trixie:_ The start of something new_.

They were actually smiling now. The teenagers behind them were still cheering and clapping behind them.

Timmy:_ I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Oh yeah!  
><em>Both:_ I didn't know it before!  
><em>Trixie:_ But now it's easy to,  
><em>Both:_ See! OH!  
>It's the start of something new!<br>It feels so right to be here with you. Oh!_

Troy moved closer to Gabriella. They were now singing directly into each other's eyes.

Both:_ And now, looking in your eyes,  
>I feel in my heart!<em>

Gabriella nearly fell off the stage...until someone behind her caught her and pushed her back onto the stage.

Both:_ That it's the start of something new!  
>It feels so right.<br>_Trixie:_ To be here with you!  
><em>Both:_ Oh!  
>And now, looking in your eyes,<br>_Trixie:_ I feel in my heart!  
><em>Timmy:_ Feel in my heart.  
><em>Trixie: _The start of something new.  
><em>Timmy:_ The start of something new_.  
>Trixie:<em> The start of<br>_Both:_ Something new_.

The kids behind them were clapping and cheering wildly. Troy and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. Timmy held his hand out and introduced himself, "Troy." Trixie extended her hand and introduced herself, "Gabriella." They shook each other's hands still unable to contain their smiles. They went outside each holding a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Timmy stated, "No. Seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer, right?"

Trixie corrected, "Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted." Timmy asked, interested, "Really? Why's that?" Trixie explained, "Well, I took a look at all the people staring at me and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Timmy smiled and told her, "Well, the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." Trixie stated, "Well, that's the first time I did something like that. I mean, it was so cool."

Timmy commented, "I know. Completely." Trixie stated, "Well, you sounded like you did a lot of singing too." Timmy said, sarcastically, "Yeah sure. My shower head's really impressed with me." Gabriella just giggled at his response. In the background, they heard the other teenagers counting down from 10. That made them realize something….it's close to midnight. The teenagers counted down, "4, 3, 2, 1! WHOO!" Fireworks lit up the night sky.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, wondering. Neither one moved for a few seconds. Trixie broke the silence and told him, "I guess I'd better go find my Mom and wish her Happy New Year." Troy just nodded. The spell was broken. And he was a little relieved. He stated, "Me too. I mean not YOUR mom-my mom...and dad." Breaking another awkward silence, he added, "Hey. I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow." Trixie agreed, "Yeah." Troy pulled out his phone, quickly snapped a photo of her and they swapped phones.

Timmy instructed, "Put your number in." Trixie commented, "You too." They handed their phones back and put them away. Gabriella turned to leave but, Troy stopped her. Timmy told her, sincerely, "Singing with you is the most fun I've had this entire vacation. Where do you-?" The fireworks drowned out his voice. Gabriella was already at the stairs, smiling and waving. She ran up the stairs to find her mother. Troy just stood absolutely still, gazing after her. Timmy said, lovely, "Gabriella."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Phew! This one was a long one! In case you are wondering, this whole musical was written by IceGirl2772. She did it with 'Ben 10'. It is entitled: 'High School Musical: Ben 10 Style'. Anyways, please read and review!<em>

_Timmy: Today's quip is from 'Johnny Test' episode: 'Johnny Dukey Doo'. The whole episode was a parody of 'Scooby Doo'. AK1028 and I totally loved it!_


	6. Getcha Head in the Game

Anna came onto the stage after the curtain dropped and said, "One week later…."

The courtyard of East High School was filled with teenagers from all years. Everyone was sitting in their groups. Jocks, skater dudes, geeks, Goths, art freaks, you name them. As soon as Troy stepped off the bus, he was surrounded by his friends/teammates from the basketball. A. J. said, "Troy, my man!" Timmy smiled at his best friend and commented, "Hey, Chad. Hey guys, Happy New Year." A. J. responded, "Yeah, it is going to be a Happy Wildcat New Year, man!"

The basketball team shouted, together, "Yeah!" A. J. added, "Because in 2 weeks, we're going to the championship with you leading us to infinity and beyond." He turned to the team and the cheerleaders and asked, "What team?" The basketball team and the cheerleaders responded, "WILDCATS!" A. J. asked again, "What team?" They answered again, "WILDCATS!" Inside the halls, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were strutting their stuff as they walked down the halls. But, no one can flaunt it as well as Sharpay could.

They pushed their way through the basketball posse. Chester told his friends, "The Ice Princess has returned from the North Pole." A. J. added, "Yeah, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does." Tad asked, [he was playing Jason], "How's that?" A. J. answered, "Shopping for mirrors." The basketball team howled like wolves at Chad's remark. They walked past Taylor McKessie and her brainiac friends. Alicia commented, "Ugh. Behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year. How tribal." As her friends agreed, the bell ran and everyone hurried to their homerooms.

The crowds had thinned somewhat as Principal Matsui walked down the hall escorting a new student. It was a nervous Gabriella and her mother, Amelia. Gabriella's stomach flipped over and she cast an appealing look at her mother. Trixie started to say, "Mom, my stomach…." Amelia commented, "Is always nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do. And, I've make my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." The principal stated, "I've reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High."

Gabriella knew that he was trying but her stomach twisted even more at these words. She turned to her mother and stated, "I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Amelia responded, "Just be Gabriella." Gabriella walked towards her homeroom with Ms. Darbus, the school's drama teacher. True to her theatrical background, she was flamboyantly dressed in a long, flowing dress and wore oversized glasses.

Gabriella made her way to her seat, not wanting to be noticed by anyone. Troy noticed her in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to get a closer look. Unfortunately, his view was blocked by the East High drama queen, Sharpay Evans. Veronica said, giggling, "Hi, Troy." Timmy responded, uninterested, "Hi." Before he tried to get a better look at Gabriella, the final bell rang and everyone scattered to their seats.

Ms. Darbus stated, "Ah, I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton, especially our winter musical." Chad tapped Troy's shoulder. A. J. asked, "You okay?" Timmy answered, "Yeah." Ms. Darbus continued, "There'll be single auditions for the supporting roles as well as pair's auditions for our two leads." At the mention of the musical, Chad looked around at his basketball teammates, grinned and blew a raspberry.

Ms. Darbus told him, "Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." Troy was still craning his neck, trying to see the new girl who looked so much like Gabriella. Finally, frustrated, he pulled out his mobile and thumbed through the menu. The photo of Gabriella that he took on New Year's Eve popped up on the screen. He stared at it, remembering that magical night.

Ms. Darbus added, "There is also a final sign-up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon Competition. Chem. Club president, Taylor McKessie, can answer your questions about that." Meanwhile, Troy hit the _'send'_ button on his phone. Suddenly, Gabriella's phone started ringing wildly. At first, she didn't even react. After all, who would be calling her? Sharpay and Ryan grabbed for their phones. After all, wouldn't every call be for them. Ms. Darbus strode to the front of the room, the light of battle in her eyes.

Ms. Darbus commented, "Ah, the cell phone menace returns to our crucible of learning!" She grabbed a plastic bucket labeled _'Cell-tray Confinement'_ and held it out to the fraternal twins. She told them, "Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones and I'll see you in detention." Ryan and Sharpay scoffed but, deposited their phones in the bucket. The ringing, however, went on. Blushing, Gabriella fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and started to turn it off, she saw...Troy Bolton's photo?

Her eyes widened with surprise and she accidentally hit _'answer'_ instead of _'end'_. Now Troy was staring in surprise at his phone, where he saw Gabriella's photo. But Ms. Darbus was looming over Gabriella and holding out her plastic bucket. Ms. Darbus told her, "We have zero tolerance of cell phones in class. So, we'll get to know each other in detention. Cell phone...and welcome to East High, Ms. Montez." As she walked back to the front of the class, she saw Troy holding his phone and held out her bucket.

Ms. Darbus told Troy, "Mr. Bolton, I see your phone is involved so, we will see you in detention as well. Troy just sighed and dropped his phone into the bucket. A. J. objected, "That's not even a possibility, Ms. Darbus, your honor, because we have basketball practice and Troy…." Ms. Darbus interrupted, "Ah! That will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count them!" Taylor smirked at that. Alicia said, jokily, "That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high."

Taylor should have seriously known better. Ms. Darbus has better hearing than a bat. Ms. Darbus said, sharply, "Taylor McKessie, 15 minutes!" Taylor's jaw dropped. She had never had to serve a minute of detention in her entire life. But, it was no use protesting. Ms. Darbus had already whirled around to survey the rest if the class. Ms. Darbus asked, mad, "Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people! Way over! Now, any more comments? Questions?"

Jason, one of the basketball players, thought it was about time to restore a good mood to this morning's homeroom. He raised his hand. Ms. Darbus yelled, "Jason!" Tad asked, sincerely, "So, how were your holidays, Ms. Darbus?" As everyone looked at him in disbelief, the bell rang. The class bolted to the door, relieved to be free of Darbus rule for the time being. Troy waited anxiously in the hall outside Ms. Darbus' homeroom, hanging back as his friends went on to their next classes.

Finally, Gabriella came out and he walked towards her, unable to breathe. Timmy whispered, "Hey!" When Gabriella saw him, he eyes widened in disbelief. Trixie started to say, "I don't…." Timmy finished, whispering, "Believe it." Trixie started, "Me…." Timmy finished for her again, whispering, "Either. But how?" Trixie explained, "Well, my mom's company transformed her here to Albuquerque. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day but…." Timmy whispered, "We had to leave first thing."

Trixie was puzzled and asked, "Why are you whispering?" Timmy looked embarrassed as he answered, "Oh. Well, my friends know about the snowboarding. I haven't quite told them about the…." He whispered, "Singing thing yet." Trixie said, knowingly, "Too much for them to handle." Timmy quickly stated, "It was...cool. But, my friends-that's not what I do. That was like...a different person." Gabriella started heading down the hall away from Troy. He smiled and decided to follow her.

They had reached the lobby, where activity sign-up sheets were posted. Timmy said, "So, anyway, welcome to East High." They stop at the sheet for the winter musical auditions. He grins and chuckles. He added, "Now that you've met Ms. Darbus, I'll bet you can't wait to sign up for that." Trixie giggled and stated, "I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to get to know the school." She glances at Troy shyly and adds, "But if you signed up, I'd consider coming to the show." Troy shook his head.

He couldn't even imagine the reaction he's get if he signed up for the high school musical! Timmy stated, "That's completely impossible." Just then, Sharpay came up from behind the bulletin board, smirking. Veronica asked him, sweetly, "What's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think _'impossible'_ is even in your vocabulary." She gestured towards Gabriella and added, "So nice of you to show our new classmate around." She raised an eyebrow as she saw Gabriella looking at the musical sign-up sheet.

Very deliberately, Sharpay stepped up in front of Gabriella and signed her name with flourish. In fact, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay's signature took up the entire sign-up sheet. But, Sharpay looked at her with a picture of innocence. Veronica asked, "Oh...were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school's productions, and we really welcome newcomers." She smiles sweetly and adds, "There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you."

Trixie said, hastily, "No, no, no. I was just looking over the bulletin board. Lots going on at this school. Wow." She paused for a second and points to Sharpay's huge signature. She adds, "Nice penmanship." Gabriella hurried away to her next class. Now that Sharpay had been left alone with Troy, she decided to seize the opportunity. Veronica asked, coyly, "So, Troy. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Timmy answered, "Oh, you know. Basketball, snowboarding, more basketball."

Veronica asked, "When's the big game?" Timmy answered, "Uh...2 weeks." Veronica commented, "You are so dedicated...just like me. I hope you'll come watch me in the musical. Promise?" Timmy responded, "Promise." Veronica added, "Tootles." Timmy smiled and commented, "Tootles." As Timmy walked away towards his next class, Sharpay looked at her giant signature on the musical auditions sign-up sheet and walked away.

Anna said, "A few hours later..."

Troy and the basketball team had gathered in the gym for practice. Troy and Chad were stretching next to each other while the other members were doing drills on the court. Timmy asked A. J., "Hey, you know that school-musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" A. J. answered, with a question of his own, "Who cares?" Timmy stated, "It's good to get extra credit...for college." A. J. asked, mockingly, "Do you think that LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neil ever auditioned for their school musical?"

Timmy answered, hesitantly, "Maybe…." A. J. stated, patiently, "Troy, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock or anything essential to the culture. It's like...show music. With costumes and make-up." After saying that, he shuddered out of fright. He added, "Dude, it's frightening." Timmy joked, "I just thought it might be a good laugh. Sharpay is kind of cute too."

A. J. commented, "So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it." Troy nodded and gave up for the moment. Timmy told his team, "Alright, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!" Everyone paired up and basketballs began to bounce and players began moving across the floor with a rhythmic, percussive movement.

Timmy: _Coach said to fake right and break left.  
>Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense.<br>You got to run the give and go and get the ball to the hole.  
>But don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J".<br>Just keep your head in the game.  
>Keep your head in the game.<br>Don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J".  
>Just keep your head in the game.<em>

_You got to get cha; get cha head in the game.  
><em>Wildcats: _We got to get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.  
><em>Timmy: _You got to get cha; get cha head in the game.  
><em>Wildcats: _We got to get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game._  
>Timmy: <em>You got to get cha; get cha head in the game.<br>_Wildcats: _We got to get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.  
><em>All: _Whoo!_

Timmy: _Let's make sure that we get the rebound.  
>'Because when we get it then the crowd will go wild.<br>A second chance: Got to grab it and go.  
>Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes.<br>Wait a minute. It's not the time or place.  
>Wait a minute. Get my head in the game.<br>Wait a minute. Get my head in the game.  
>Wait a minute, wait a minute.<em>

_I got to get my; get my head in the game._  
>Wildcats: <em>You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.<br>_Timmy: _I got to get my; get my head in the game.  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.  
><em>Timmy: _I got to get my; get my head in the game.  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.  
><em>All: _Whoo!_

The basketball team made a circle around Troy and knelt to the ground holding their basketballs as the gym lights dimmed.

Timmy: _Why am I feeling so wrong!  
>My head's in the game but my hearts in the song!<br>She makes this feel so right!  
><em>Should I go for it?  
>Better shake this. Yikes!<p>

The Wildcats started dancing and dribbling their basketballs on the court. Unsure, Troy followed their sequence. They were now on center court.

Timmy: _I got to get my; get my head in the game!  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
><em>Timmy: _I got to get my; get my head in the game!  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
><em>Timmy: _I got to get my; get my head in the game!  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
><em>Timmy: _I got to get; get my head in the game!  
><em>Wildcats: _You got to get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
><em>All: _WHOO!_

They shot their basketballs towards the hoop and some of them happily went into the ring. They were tired and everyone, except Troy, went to the change room. A. J. yelled, "WHAT TEAM!" The team yelled, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, again, "WHAT TEAM!" The team yelled, again, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, for the final time, "WHAT TEAM!" The team yelled, for the final time, "GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME! WHOO!" Troy sighed as he shot the basketball, turned around and followed his teammates into the change room, still unable to get Gabriella and the winter musical out of his head.

Anna said, "Meanwhile, with Gabriella..."

Gabriella sat at a station in the chemistry lab, next to Taylor and across the table from Sharpay. The students were busily setting up equipment as the chemistry teacher wrote equations on the blackboard. Sharpay gave Gabriella a fake smile. Veronica stated, casually, "So, it seemed like you know Troy Bolton." Trixie responded, distracted, "Not really. He was just showing me around." Veronica stated, "Yeah, well, Troy doesn't really interact with new students."

Trixie asked, "Why not?" Veronica answered, with a little laugh, "It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Now Gabriella wasn't listening to Sharpay at all. She rechecked her own calculation and realized that the teacher was wrong. Trixie murmured, "That should be 16 over pi." She thought she had said it quietly but, apparently not quietly enough. The teacher moved her attention from the board towards Gabriella. She asked, "Yes, Miss Montez?"

Trixie said, flustered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just...uh…" The teacher gave Gabriella a look. She tried to lie but, judging by the look the teacher was giving her, she knew that she wouldn't get away with it. She asked, "Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Sharpay just scoffed and rolled her eyes. What a total nerd! The teacher stated, "16 over pi? That's quite impossible." She whipped out her calculator and double checked Gabriella's answer. When she got the answer, there was a brief, stunned pause.

She told her, "I stand corrected." She turned back towards the blackboard and fixed up her mistake. While doing so, she looked at Gabriella and smiled warmly. She added, "Oh. And welcome aboard." Gabriella just smiled and resumed her work not realizing that Taylor was staring at her impressed and that Sharpay was eying her suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Troy was strolling through the lobby on the way to his next class when he caught sight of the musical audition sign-up sheet. His steps slowed. It was crazy, he KNEW it was crazy but, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the musical. He stood still, almost hypnotized by the piece of paper. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sharpay's brother, Ryan, who was hanging out nearby with a couple of the Drama Club kids. Ryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

When Troy finally moved on, Ryan ran up to the sheet, just to make sure. At that moment, Sharpay arrived. He ran up to her breathlessly and pulled her aside. Remy told her, "Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list!" Veronica asked, annoyed, "Again?" Ryan just nodded. Suddenly, Sharpay realized something. Her senses were suddenly alert. Veronica added, "You know, he was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list."

She paused and said, "There's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?" When Ryan didn't answer, Sharpay just scoffed and walked away. After looking over the sign-up sheet again, Ryan followed Sharpay. Minutes later, Sharpay and Ryan were in the school library, doing an Internet search on Gabriella. A number of newspaper articles immediately popped up on the screen. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other curiously and clicked on the article that read _'Whiz Kid Leads School to Scholastic Championship'_.

When it finished loading, a photo of Gabriella showed her beaming into the camera and holding a number of awards. Remy asked, impressed, "Whoa. An Einstein-ette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?" Veronica scoffed and answered, "I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. Sharpay clicked on another link and another article that read _'Sun High Marvel Aces Statewide Chemistry Competition'_.

She added, "But, there's no harm in making certain that Gabriella is welcomed into school activities that are...well, appropriate for her. After all, she loves pi." Sharpay printed the articles and left the library.

Anna stated, "Later that day..."

Everyone who had been given a detention had to serve their time. Ms. Darbus, of course, held her detention on the stage of the school's theatre. She demanded, "Gold, more gold." The detainees' punishment was painting scenery, mopping the stage, making costumes for the show and binding scripts. Sharpay and Ryan were painting a ladder, Chad and Troy were trying to assemble a tree but, failing hopelessly and Taylor and Gabriella were painting a moon. Ms. Darbus told them, "Paint, paint. Let's go!"

Taylor ran towards Gabriella holding the articles Sharpay printed in the library and halted to a stop in front of her, looking like that she won the lottery-and considering that she was the Scholastic Club president, maybe she had. Alicia told Trixie, excited, "The answer is yes!" Ryan and Sharpay heard her and decided to eavesdrop. This could be interesting. Trixie asked, lost, "Huh?" Alicia explained, "Our Scholastic Decathlon team has its first competition next week and there's certainly a spot for you."

Trixie was stunned and pointed to the articles. She asked, "Where did those come from?" Alicia answered, with a question of her own, "Didn't you put them in my locker?" Trixie answered, upset, "Of course not." Gabriella originally wanted to pass for average, well, as close to average as she could. Now that plan was destroyed. Alicia switched the subject and said, "Oh. Well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school."

Once she had said that, she had a quick flash of how much better their team would be if Gabriella joined. She asked, "Please?" Trixie answered, hesitantly, "I need to catch up on the curriculum here. Well, before I think about joining any clubs." Sharpay whipped around. If there was any time to join this conversation, she thought, it was now. Veronica pointed out, "But what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Taylor!"

Gabriella looked from one girl to the other, feeling trapped. She was saved by Ms. Darbus, who walked onto the stage from the wings. She stares at them meaningfully and tells them, "So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it but, the Drama Club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones." Chad could recognize the beginning of a boring, long-winded lecture when he heard one. He quickly tried to hide inside the fake tree he was building with Troy.

Anna said, "With the basketball team..."

A loud, shrill whistle brought the basketball team to attention. They stopped what they were doing and huddled around the coach. Patrick told them, "Alright, guys. Huddle up. We've got 2 weeks till the big game." Then he paused and looked around. He thought that something was wrong. Something was missing. Someone was missing... He asked, "Where's Troy and Chad?" The team didn't respond.

How can they tell the coach that two of their best players were in detention? Patrick warned, "Don't make me ask again." The team started looking uneasy. They did not want to see the coach get mad. He asked, louder, "WHERE'S TROY AND CHAD!" The team responded, in unison, "Detention." Patrick just sighed in frustration and marched towards the auditorium to get his son and his best friend out of detention.

Anna said, "Back in detention..."

Ms. Darbus lectured, "Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theatre. What temerity! The theatre is a temple of art, a precious cornucopia of creative energy..." Only Ryan and Sharpay were still listening. They nodded soberly in agreement. Chad was now asleep inside the fake tree with Troy trying desperate attempts to wake him up. Chad was even snoring.

Just as everyone thought they might faint from boredom, Patrick ran into the auditorium, the light of battle shining in his eyes. He asked; mad, "Where's my team, Darbus?" That's when he notices Troy and Chad inside the fake tree. He added, "And what the heck are those two doing in a tree!" Ms. Darbus responded, icily, "It's called crime and punishment, Bolton! Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

He asked, trying to be nice, "Can we have a talk, please?" He turned to Troy and Chad. He added, "And you two, in the gym. NOW!" Troy jumped down from the tree and pulled Chad away with him, picking up his cell phone on the way. And then they were gone. Gabriella had watched them the whole way.

Anna said, "With Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton..."

Principle Matsui sat behind his desk, looking with resignation at the school's basketball coach and the drama teacher. The coach was angry. The drama teacher was defiant. And Principle Matsui was starting to get that familiar feeling of heartburn... Patrick stated, "If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice!" Ms. Darbus pointed out, "If these were theatre performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment!"

Patrick told her, exasperated, "Darbus, we are days away from the biggest game of the year!" She responded, upset, "And we, Bolton, are in the midst of auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" Patrick corrected; through gritted teeth, "Baskets. They shoot baskets." The principle finally broke up the fight.

He stated, "Stop! Guys, listen. You're been having this argument since the day you both teaching here! We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?" The coach and drama teacher stared at him in disbelief. Cleary, they weren't going to agree on anything. The principle shook his head and picked up a mini-basketball from his desk. He tossed it towards the small basketball hoop on his wall. Matsui asked Patrick, "So, Coach, how's the team looking? Troy got them whipped into shape?" Ms. Darbus could only scoff roll her eyes.

Anna said, "Meanwhile, with Troy and Chad..."

Having won his latest skirmish with Ms. Darbus, Patrick returned to the gym. He paced in front of his team. He stated, "West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running. Now we're one game away from taking that championship right back from them! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Am I clear?"

A. J. yelled, "Hey. WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, "Hey. WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, "Hey. WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "WILDCATS!" Everyone yelled, "GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Patrick blew the whistle and everyone went back to practice.

Anna said, "Meanwhile, with Taylor and Gabriella..."

Ms. Darbus's detention was over and Taylor and Gabriella were finally free. Alicia stated, "We've never made it pass the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. You could be our answered prayer." Gabriella smiled. She was flattered, but she didn't budge. Trixie responded, "I'm going to focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." Alicia started to say, "But….."

Gabriella searched her mind for some way to change the subject and immediately thought of a topic she was most curious about. Trixie asked, "What do you know about Troy Bolton?" Alicia raised her eyebrows in surprise and answered, "Troy? Hmmm. I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular subspecies." She sees a group of cheerleaders practicing. She added, "However, unless you speak cheerleader as in..."

She approaches the cheerleaders and said, "OH MY GOSH! ISN'T TROY BOLTON JUST THE HOTTIE SUPERBOMB?" As if on cue, the cheerleaders nodded and squealed enthusiastically. They went back to their practice as Taylor and Gabriella walked away. Alicia asked, "See what I mean?" Trixie answered, laughing, "I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader." Alicia explained, "Which is why we exist in an alternative universe to Troy-the-basketball-boy?" Gabriella nodded. She knew that Taylor was right.

In every high school, there were the brainiacs, the jocks, the band kids, the cheerleaders, the slackers...and every group was its own clique. No one ever moved from one clique to another. No one. Still... She asked, "Have you tried to get to know him?" Alicia laughed at this and answered, "Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds."

Trixie stated, "My nail beds are history." She held up her hands to prove her point. Taylor held up her hands and giggled. Why would you need healthy nail beds when you can have straight As on your report card? Alicia said, "Sister!" They joined hands giggling and walked off the school grounds.

Anna said, "Meanwhile, with Troy..."

It was almost dark, but Troy was still in his backyard, shooting hoops. His father watched approvingly; his boy had moves, he thought. Good moves. Great moves, in fact. He had to make sure that Troy didn't lose his focus. Not now. Not days away from the biggest game of the year. Patrick told him, "I still don't understand this whole detention thing." Timmy stated, quickly, "It was my fault. Sorry, dad." Patrick responded, "Cross court. Darbus will grab any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too."

Troy nodded but, his mind was on other things. Timmy asked, hesitantly, "Hey, dad. Did you ever think about trying something new but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Patrick asked, totally off of the subject, "You mean going left? You're doing fine." Timmy sighed and answered, "No. I meant-what if you try something really new and it's a disaster and all your friends laugh at you?"

Patrick explained, "Well, then maybe they're not really your friends. That was my whole point about _"team"_ today. You guys have to look out for each other and you're their leader." Timmy stated, starting to get frustrated, "Yeah, but…." He was really confused here, what with Gabriella and the musical and the way he had felt singing with her, and all his dad could this about was the basketball game. Patrick told his son, "There's going to be university scouts at our game next week, Troy. Do you know what a scholarship's worth these days?"

Timmy answered, "A lot." He didn't need to ask. He knew that a basketball scholarship could pay for four years of college. It would really help his parents financially. And it would help set him up for the future. His father nodded. Patrick said, "Focus, Troy. Come on." And Troy nodded in agreement. That's what he had to do. Focus. Concentrate on basketball. Don't think about anything else-not even singing. Especially not singing.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Phew, another long one!<em>

_Timmy: I'll say!_

_AK1028: Please read and review. Timmy, what's this chapter's quip?_

_Timmy: This quip is from 'The Flinstones' in the episode where his uncle who was an eccentric gave Fred his mansion in his will. However, in ordinary to get it, he had to stay the night. This was a parody of 'A Night of Fright is No Delight'._

_AK1028: That was hilarious!_

_Timmy: I agree!_


	7. What I've Been Looking For

The next morning, Troy entered his homeroom class. The first person he saw was Gabriella. He sneaked a peak at her and realized she was looking at him, too. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away as Ms. Darbus started making her announcements. Ms. Darbus warned, sternly, "Now, I expect we learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people. Correct?"

Everyone nodded obediently. Serving detention with Ms. Darbus is like travelling through a desert! Literally! Ms. Darbus added, "If not, we have dressing rooms that need painting." She added, calmly, "Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period is your chance for musicale auditions both singles and pairs. I will be in the theatre until noon for those bold enough to explore the wingspan of their latent creative spirit."

Behind Troy, Chad rolled his eyes at this and leaned forward towards him. A. J. whispered, "What time is she due back on the mother ship?" His buddies snickered. Troy smiled uncomfortably. As he sat through the rest of homeroom, he tried to focus. He kept rethinking those thoughts throughout homeroom. When Ms. Darbus released the class, everyone piled out into the hallway. Chad quickly caught up with Troy.

A. J. asked, "Hey, Troy...the whole team's hitting the gym for free period. What are you going to have us run?" Timmy answered, "You know what? I can't make it. I've got to catch up on homework." A. J. commented, "What! Hello, this is only the second back, dude. I'm not even behind homework yet. And I've been behind homework since pre-school." Timmy responded, laughing, "That's hilarious. I'll catch you later." Troy took off and melted into the crowd. Chad looked after him puzzled. A. J. commented, "Homework? There's no way."

He followed Troy, determined to figure out this mystery. Troy has been acting funny since the first day back. Something's going on with him. And he's determined to find out what. He saw an open classroom door and quickly ducked inside. He saw Chad peer inside and started talking to a couple of students as a cover. Then someone passing in the call called out to Chad. As soon as Troy saw that his friend was distracted, he slipped out the back door of the classroom, scooted down the hall and hurried down the stairwell.

The stairwell led outside to the courtyard. As Troy darted across the open area, he suddenly saw his father walking towards him. Thinking fast, Troy hid behind a wall, and then opened the door to the automotive shop just as his father approached. He looked around but his son was nowhere in sight. Patrick just shrugged. He went on with his business. Troy's evasive skills and fast footwork came in handy as he moved quickly around the large pieces of equipment in the auto shop.

As he reached the door, the auto-shop teacher approached. Timmy told him, quickly, "Shortcut. Late for class." Then he ducked out the door, ran down the hall and entered the school theatre from the backstage entrance. He peered out through the stage curtains and saw dozens of kids arriving, eager to try out. He spotted the cleaner's cart with a mop and bucket. He turned the mop upside down and used it as a cover as he rolled the cart down a ramp, along the side on the theatre and into the shadows at the back of the auditorium.

From his safe hiding place, he watched as Ms. Darbus stepped onto the stage and began the auditions in her trademark dramatic style. Ms. Darbus stated, "This is where the true expression of the artist is realized, where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey where…" That's when the late bell rang. Ms. Darbus asked, upset, "WAS THAT A CELL PHONE!" Kelsi Neilson, the composer for this year's musical, was standing next to Ms. Darbus on stage carrying a shoulder bag.

Tootie corrected, "No, ma'am. That was the warning bell." Ms. Darbus continued, "Ah. Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence, we have many roles to cast, and the final callbacks will be next week. First, you'll sing a few bars, and then I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Kelsi Neilson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

She took a seat in the front row and braced herself for what was to come. She had too many years of experience with student auditions. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The first student, a shy boy with a slightly flat voice, took the stage. Kelsi began the audition song, _'What I've Been Looking For'_, and he sang along. When they'd finished, Ms. Darbus thought that it hadn't been horrible, but it certainly wasn't up to her high standards.

Next came Susan, whose off-key voice and overly enthusiastic gestures were...well, Ms. Darbus thought, they were scary bad. She winced as Susan belted out the song. At the end of Susan's audition, Ms. Darbus put on a fake smile. Ms. Darbus told her, "That's nice, Susan. Perhaps best saved for a family gathering." Then Alan bounded up, smiling. He was a very snappy dressing, but when he opened his mouth, Ms. Darbus realized sadly that he was a terrible singer.

Ms. Darbus advised, "Alan, I admire your pluck. As to your voice...that is a lovely tie you're wearing. Next!" Next was Cyndra, whose high-pitched wail made Ms. Darbus grimace. She told the singer, "Ah, Cyndra, what courage to pursue a note that's never been accessed in the natural world. Bravo. Uh, I mean, Brava. Perhaps the...spring musicale." She thought she had reached her breaking point, but that was before she saw the next audition.

A boy and a girl who made strange gestures and performed slow summersaults as they chanted the lyrics in a hypnotic tome. She commented, "Okay. That was...very disturbing. Go see a counselor." As Troy watched the auditions wistfully, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Gabriella. Trixie asked, "Hey! You decided to sign up for something?" Timmy answered, "No. You?" Trixie shook her head and responded, "No." That's when she noticed his disguise.

She asked, "Why are you hiding behind a mop?" Embarrassed, he awkwardly pushed the mop out of the way. Gabriella looked at him knowingly. Trixie stated, "Your friends don't know you're here, right?" Timmy answered, hesitantly, "Right." He glanced at the stage, where the auditions – and Ms. Darbus's putdowns – were continuing. On the stage, a girl got ready to sing. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth but, nothing came out. Stage fright!

Ms. Darbus dismissed her as Timmy stated, "Ms. Darbus is a little….harsh." Trixie asked, teasingly, "The Wildcat superstar is...afraid?" Timmy answered, hesitantly, "No. Not afraid…just…scared." Trixie was relieved and responded, "Me too. Hugely." As soon as they saw Ms. Darbus looking at her clipboard for more hopefuls, Troy and Gabriella seized the opportunity to hide behind the mop.

Ms. Darbus told them, "Now, for the roles of Minnie and Arnold, we only have one couple signed up: Sharpay and Ryan. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense why we gather in this hallowed hall." This was just the moment Sharpay and Ryan were waiting for! They got up and headed to the stage. Kelsi finally regrouped herself and stood up as Sharpay and Ryan walked onto the stage. Tootie asked, "What key?"

Remy told her, smugly, "Oh. We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." Tootie responded, "Oh." Sharpay clicked her fingers and the curtains closed. They did their vocal warm-ups and cued one of the Drama Club members to hit the play button. The music started and the curtains opened as Sharpay and Ryan grabbed their microphones and started singing their style of the audition song.

Remy: _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see.  
><em>Both: _You were always there beside me.  
>Thought I was alone with no one to hold.<br>But you were always right beside me._

Veronica: _This feeling's like no other.  
><em>Both: _I want you to know!_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do!  
>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!<br>So lonely before, I finally found,  
>what I've been looking for.<em>

Their voices were great, Kelsi admitted to herself, and their dancing! They must have had a professional choreographer! But they had changed her soulful ballad into a fast, upbeat number. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as they sang.

Veronica: _So good to be seen, so good to be heard.  
><em>Both: _Don't have to say a word!_  
>Remy: <em>For so long I was lost. So good to be found.<br>_Both: _I'm loving having you around!_

Remy: _This feeling's like no other.  
><em>Both: _I want you to know!_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do!  
>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!<br>So lonely before, I finally found,  
>what I've been looking for.<em>

_Doo doo doo-doo, doo, doo, doo-doo do, do!  
>Woa-ah-ah-oh!<br>Doo doo doo-doo, doo, doo, doo-doo do, do!  
>Woa-ah-ah-oh!<em>

They finished with a professional flourish and beamed proudly. They were good, and they knew they were good. Veronica told Remy, "I told you not to do the jazz squares." Remy protested, "It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square." After their audition, everyone else also knew that they were good. The few kids who were gathering their courage to audition at the last minute quietly slinked out of the theatre, totally intimidated.

Remy told them, "Don't be discouraged. The theatre club needs more than just singers. It needs fans, too. Buy tickets!" Kelsi finally gathered up her courage and approached Sharpay and Ryan. Tootie started to say, "Actually, if you do the part...with that particular song, I imagined it…." Veronica interrupted, "IF we do the part?" She puts on a fake smile and added, "Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim. I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have YOUR compositions have been selected?"

Tootie answered, "This would be the first." Veronica asked, "Which tells us what?" Tootie answered, "Uh...that I need to write you more solos?" Veronica told her, "No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to lift your music off its current obscurity. Are we clear?" Tootie answered, completely afraid, "Yes, ma'am. I mean, Sharpay." Once she knew she made her point to the shy pianist, Sharpay wore a fake smile on her face.

Veronica said, innocently, "Nice talking to you." She and Ryan turned on their heels and left with the regal stride of future superstars. Kelsi began gathering her music, her pulse racing after this close encounter with celebrity ego. Ms. Darbus asked, "Any last minute sign-ups?" Timmy whispered, "We should go." After there was no response; Ms. Darbus said, "No? Good. Done." She tossed her clipboard into her shoulder bag and began to leave. Gabriella took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

Before she could have second thoughts, she ran up to the drama teacher. Trixie said, "I'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus." Timmy said, quietly, "What!" Ms. Darbus lectured, "Timeliness means something in the world of theatre, young lady. Plus, the individual auditions are long, long over. And there are simply no other pairs." Timmy told her, "I'll sing with her." Gabriella and Ms. Darbus turned around and saw Troy walk into the auditorium with his hand up. He stopped when he was next to Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus commented, surprised, "Troy Bolton! Where's your sports...posse or whatever it's called?" Timmy commented, helpfully, "Team." Ms. Darbus just said, "Ah." Timmy told her, "But, I'm here alone. Actually…" He smiles at Gabriella and adds, "I'm here to sing with her." Ms. Darbus responded, "Yes, well, we treat these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over."

She turned to leave. Troy and Gabriella were disappointed. It was their only chance. Timmy told her, disappointed, "She has an amazing voice." Ms. Darbus told him, "Perhaps the...next musicale." Ms. Darbus left the auditorium. Kelsi started to leave the stage, clutching her sheet music. She was so distracted by the drama – on and off stage – that she tripped over the piano leg and sprawled to the floor. Her pages of music scattered everywhere.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and ran onto the stage. They began picking up her sheet music. Kelsi didn't lift a finger to help – she was too stunned. Troy Bolton, the Troy Bolton, the school's star basketball player, was helping her? She stared at him, frozen. Troy didn't notice the effect he was having on Kelsi. Timmy asked, "So you're a composer?" Kelsi didn't acknowledge his question. Troy finally noticed his effect on her.

Timmy asked, "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" Speechless, Kelsi nodded. Timmy asked, impressed, "And the entire show?" Again, Kelsi managed to nod. Barely. Troy was truly impressed at this. He commented, "That's way cool. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." He pulled her up. When she didn't respond, he went on. Timmy questioned, "Why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean it's your show." Tootie asked, "It is?"

Timmy questioned, "Isn't the composer of a show like the playmaker in basketball?" Tootie asked, confused, "Playmaker?" Kelsi hadn't ever heard that term, but she liked the sound of it. Timmy explained, "The person who makes everybody else look good. Without you, there's no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi." Tootie asked, stunned, "I am?" Kelsi never thought of it that way before. But now that Troy Bolton – the Troy Bolton! – had said it, she had to admit, it made a certain kind of sense.

She actually felt bold and strong for the first time. She asked, "Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" She walked over to the piano and started playing the audition song that Ryan and Sharpay had rearranged. She played it more slowly, with feeling and soul. Troy and Gabriella listened with growing appreciation.

Timmy: _It's hard to believe  
>That I couldn't see<br>You were always right beside me._

Trixie: _Thought I was alone  
>With no one to hold.<br>But you were_

They looked into each other's eyes and sang the song like they knew it off by heart. They felt that feeling again. The same feeling they felt when they sang together on New Year's Eve.

Both: _Always right beside me.  
>This feeling's like no other.<em>

_I want you to know.  
>I never had someone who knows me like you do, the way you do!<br>I never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you!  
>So lonely before, I finally found<br>What I've been looking for._

Trixie: _Oooh Ooooh Oooooh._

Kelsi beamed as the song finished. It was the way she dreamed it would sound. Troy and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling at each other. Timmy told Tootie, "Wow. It's nice." Ms. Darbus stepped forward from the darkness by the back door. She had been watching and listening the entire time. And what she had seen and heard surprised her. Ms. Darbus told them, "Bolton, Montez! You have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

Ms. Darbus strode off to her next class as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other stunned. Now what? Kelsi handed them the music. Tootie told them, eagerly, "Okay. If you want to rehearse, I'm usually here. Even sometimes during biology class. Or you could come over to my house for breakfast. I have a piano. We can rehearse there. After school, before school, whatever works for you guys? After basketball class..." Timmy whispered a silent, "What?"

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: And let the chaos begin!<em>

_AK1028: This chapter was brought to you by 'The Garfield Show'. In the episode, 'Heir Apparent', it was another parody of 'Scooby Doo' episode: 'A Night of Fright is No Delight'. Also, there is a BTTF reference in the episode, 'Time Twist' where the car Garfield was riding in and the alien looked like the De Lorean and Doc._

_Timmy: I saw that episode. I couldn't stop laughing! Oh, and if you have a BTTF reference in any show, let us know! And that goes double for 'Scooby Doo'!_

_AK1028: (I mess up Timmy's hair.) Thanks, sport. Please read and review._


	8. Stick with the Status Quo

By lunchtime, the news that Troy and Gabriella had tried out for the musical had spread throughout the school. As students entered the cafeteria, they took their usual seats. Jocks sat with jocks. Brainiacs sat with brainiacs. Drama kids sat with drama kids. Skater dudes, cheerleaders, punks...each sat with their own kind. That was the way the world was meant to be. Orderly. Predictable. Understandable.

Sharpay held court at the head of the drama kids table. Kelsi sat at the far end of the table, listening to every word, but keeping quiet, as usual. She was working on the duet for Troy and Gabriella's callback. Veronica told them, angry, "How dare she sign up! I've already picked the colors for my dressing room!" Remy stated, "And she hasn't asked our permission to join the Drama Club."

Sharpay slammed her hand against the cafeteria table, making everyone jump slightly. Veronica stated, "Someone's got to tell her the rules." Remy responded, "Exactly." He paused for a second and then asked, "And what are the rules?" Sharpay just scoffed as she walked to the railing and looked down at the scene below.

Chester: _You can bet there's nothing but net  
>When I am in a zone and on a roll.<br>But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession  
>and it's making me lose control.<em>  
>Jocks: <em>Everybody gather 'round.<em>

Chester stated, "Well, if Troy can tell his secret, than I can tell mine. I bake." A. J. asked, confused, "What?" Chester answered, "I love to bake. Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy."

Jocks: _Not another sound!_

Chester added, not getting the hint, "Someday, I hope to make the perfect crème brulée."

Jock: _No, no, no! No, no, no!  
>Stick to the stuff you know!<br>If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule.  
>Don't mess with the flow! No, no!<br>Stick to the status quo!_

Martha Cox: _Look at me and what do you see?  
>Intelligence beyond compare.<br>But inside, I am stirring, something strange is occurring.  
>It's a secret I need to share.<br>_Brainiacs: _Open up! Dig way down deep!_

Martha admitted, "Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" A brainiac questioned, "Is that even legal?"

Brainiacs: _Not another peep!_

Martha defended, "It's just dancing. Sometimes, I think it's even cooler than homework."

Brainiacs: _No, no, no, no! No, no, no!  
>Stick to the stuff you know!<br>It's better by far to keep things as they are!  
>Don't mess with the flow, no, no!<br>Stick to the status quo!_

Skater dude: _Listen well. I'm ready to tell,  
>about a need I cannot deny!<br>Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation.  
>But I'm ready to let it fly.<br>_Skater dudes and dudettes: _Speak your mind and you'll be heard!_

Skater dude told them, "Alright. If Troy wants to be a singer, than I'm coming clean. I play the cello!" Another skater said, "Awesome. What is it?" His friend mimed playing the cello, but only saw confusion in the other boarder's face. He exclaimed, "A saw!" The other skater corrected, "No, dude. It's like a giant violin!"

Skater dudes and dudettes: _Not another word!_

Skater dude 2 asked, "Do you have to wear a costume?" The cello skater admitted, proudly, "Coat and tie."

Skater dudes and dudettes: _No, no, no, no! No, no, no!  
>Stick to the stuff you know!<br>If you want to be cool,  
>follow one simple rule.<br>Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
>Stick to the status quo!<em>  
>All: <em>No, no, no!<br>Stick to the stuff you know!  
>It is better by far to keep things as they are!<br>Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
>Stick to the status quo!<em>

The spirit of rebellion was building, however! The skater dude jumped up on his table and enthusiastically mimed playing the cello. Brainiac Martha was busting out some cool hip-hop moves from the top of her table, dancing and swaying to the rhythm in her head. The students who had confessed their secret loves were now all standing on their respective cafeteria tables as if they were stages, singing their hearts out. Sharpay, however, was not impressed.

Veronica: _This is not what I want.  
>This is not what I planned.<br>And I just got to say,  
>I do not understand.<br>Something is really-._  
>Remy: <em>Something's not right.<br>_Veronica: _Really wrong!_

Both: _And we got to get things back where they belong.  
>We can do it!<em>

The cello skater dude yelled, "Got to play!"

Skater dudes and dudettes: _Stick with what you know._

Remy and Veronica yelled, in unison, "We can do it!" Martha said, ignoring Remy and Veronica, "Hip hop hooray!"

Brainiacs: _She has got to go._

Remy and Veronica yelled, again, "We can do it!" Chester yelled, ignoring Remy and Veronica, "Crème brulée!"

Jocks: _Keep your voice down low!_

All: _Not another peep. No!  
>Not another word. No!<br>Not another sound. No!_

Veronica yelled, "Everybody QUIET!" Her voice echoed through the room. All the students stopped and stared at Gabriella and Taylor who had just entered the cafeteria and picked up their lunch trays. Trixie asked, nervously, "Why is everybody staring at you?" Alicia answered, "Not me. You." The memory of the horrible church choir experience came flooding back into Gabriella's mind. Trixie stated, "Because of the callbacks! I can't have people staring at me. I really can't!"

All: _NO! No, no, no!  
>Stick to the stuff you know. (Stick to the stuff you know!)<br>If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule.  
>Don't mess with the flow. No, no!<br>Stick to the status quo!  
>No, no, no!<br>Stick to the stuff you know. (Stick to the stuff you know!)  
>It is better by far to keep things as they are!<br>Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
>Stick to the status, stick to the status!<br>Stick to the status quo!_

As Gabriella and Taylor wove their way through the crowd, Gabriella slipped on some spilled milk, sending her tray flying. The chili flies went flying and landed...on Sharpay! The crowd stopped what they were doing and gasped at the horrible site...to them. Sharpay stood still, stone-faced, and screamed like a normal drama queen would. Gabriella tried to clean the food off of Sharpay's shirt, but only made the mess worst.

Trixie commented, frantic, "Oh; my gosh! I am so sorry!" Taylor just grabbed Gabriella and pulled her away from Sharpay. She did NOT want her near Sharpay while she was acting the way she currently was. At that moment, Troy entered the cafeteria and noticed what was going on. He went over to help Gabriella, but was quickly intercepted by Chad. A. J. told him, "You do NOT want to get in that, man. Too much drama."

Timmy responded, bewildered, "Yeah." He dragged Troy away over to the safest place in the room: their usual table. Ms. Darbus entered the scene and asked, "What's going on here?" Veronica answered, acting like her drama queen self, "Look at this! That Gabriella just dumped her lunch at me! On purpose! It's obviously part of their plan to ruin the winter musical! And Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it! Why do you think he auditioned! After all the hard work you put into the show. It just doesn't seem right!"

With that, Sharpay stormed out of the cafeteria to change her shirt. After that, the cafeteria went back to normal. Timmy asked, completely out of the loop, "What's up?" A. J. answered, freaking, "What's up? Oh, let's see. You've missed free period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. Now, suddenly, people are...confessing. Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke is baking! Crème brulée!" Troy frowned, trying to follow all this.

This was a lot of confusing information, so he seized on the easiest point to clear up. Crème brulée? Timmy asked, "What's that?" Chester answered, excitedly, "Oh. It's creamy, custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It's very satisfying." A. J. demanded, "Shut up, Zeke!" Troy and Chad took their seats at the table. A. J. told Timmy, "Do you see what's happening? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think they can...talk to us. The skater dudes are...mingling. People think they can suddenly...do other stuff. Stuff that's not their STUFF!" He points to the Drama kids table and adds, "They've got you thinking about show tunes when WE'VE got a playoff game next week!" With that, Chad left the table.

Meanwhile, Patrick was eating a sandwich at his desk and reading the newspaper sports page. Ms. Darbus came into the locker room, taking the basketball team by surprise. What is Ms. Darbus doing in the locker room? Patrick dropped the paper with a sigh. He WAS having a nice, peaceful lunch. Ms. Darbus stated, "Alright, Bolton. Cards on the table, right now!" Patrick asked, out of the loop much like Troy was, "Huh?"

Sometimes, Patrick thought that all that make-believe stuff was affecting Ms. Darbus's mind. She always seemed off in some other world, from what he could see. She stated, with rage, "You're tweaked that I put your stars in detention, so now you're getting even!" Patrick asked, very confused, "What are you talking about, Darbus?" Ms. Darbus answered, "You're all-star son turned up at my audition. I give each student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition of the theatre – which you wouldn't understand – but if he's planning some practical joke in my chapel of the arts…."

Patrick interrupted, "Troy doesn't even sing." Ms. Darbus responded, "Well, you're wrong about that. But I won't allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made into farce." Patrick could not help it. He almost laughed in his face, but managed to choke it back at the last second. Patrick asked, "Twinkle Town?" Apparently, his poker face wasn't as good as he thought. Ms. Darbus could tell that he was laughing and immediately assumed that he sent Troy to audition as a practical joke. Ms. Darbus stated, angry, "See. I knew it. I knew it!" Ms. Darbus huffed as she turned around and stormed out of the office. Patrick called after her and said, "Sounds like a big it! Good luck on Broadway!"

Back in the cafeteria, Taylor and Gabriella were still trying to recover from the chaos that had erupted. Trixie asked, "Is Sharpay really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry." Alicia stated, "Look. No one has beaten out Sharpay for a musical since kindergarten." Trixie defended, "I'm not trying to beat anyone out. We weren't even auditioning. We were just...singing." Alicia pointed out, "You won't convince Sharpay of that. If that girl could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of the job."

Trixie responded, "I told you, it just...happened. But I liked it...a lot." She sighed and finally decided that it was time to actually say the question she had been asked herself ever since she sang with Troy on New Year's Eve. Trixie asked, "Do you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside you just looking for a way to come out?" Alicia answered, decisively, "No." The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Sharpay opened her locker and saw the huge stain on her designer shirt and Zeke standing behind her.

She just scoffed and searched her locker for a clean shirt. Chester told her, "Hey, Sharpay. Now that Troy's going to be in your show..." Veronica interrupted, "Troy Bolton is not in my show!" Chester added, undeterred, "I thought maybe you'd like to come to see me play ball sometime..." Sharpay took out a shirt from her locker, faced Zeke and tossed her head. Veronica stated, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

Chester asked, puzzled, "Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?" Veronica told him, angry, "Evaporate, tall person!" She shut her locker and stormed off to the bathroom to get changed. Chester yelled, crestfallen, "I bake...if that helps."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Man, this is one long story!<em>

_Timmy: I'll say! I'm actually __in__ this play and I'm getting tired._

_AK1028: You got a quip for this chapter?_

_Timmy: Yup! Don Messick, the original voice of 'Scooby Doo' also was the voice of Astro in 'The Jetsons'._

_AK1028: 'The Jetsons' were one of my favorites._

_Timmy: Mine too! Anyways, please read and review!_

_AK1028: And one final note from the fans of Buffalo, New York. Thank you, Sabres!_


	9. Breaking Free, Snap Shot 1

The next day, Gabriella opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it quickly, than looked at a yellow door at the end of the hall. She was a little confused – and very intrigued. She opened the door and found a staircase that led to the roof. As she opened the door and stepped out into the beautiful, sunny day, she saw Troy sitting on a chair. He was surrounded by lush planets, all being grown as hydroponic experiments.

Trixie asked, "Wow. So this is your private hideout?" Timmy answered, "Thanks to the Science Club. This means my buddies don't even know it exists." Trixie responded, "Looks to me that everyone on campus wants to be your friend." Timmy commented, "Unless we lose." Trixie changed the subject and said, "I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son." Timmy explained, "It makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he'll say when he hears about the singing thing."

Trixie asked, "You worried?" She was surprised. Troy seemed so cool, so confident. Not the type to worry. Ever. But Troy nodded. Timmy explained, "My parents' friends are always saying, _"You're son's the basketball guy. You must be so...proud."_ Sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy. I just want to be...a guy." Gabriella smiled with understanding. He didn't want to be the basketball guys any more than she wanted to be the genius girl. They were both so much more than that...

Trixie asked, "I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition. Do your friends know THAT guy?" Timmy stated, "To them, I'm the playmaker dude." Trixie responded, "Then they don't know enough about you, Troy." Gabriella paused, and then decided it was time to share a confession of her own. Trixie confessed, "At my other schools, I was the freaky math girl. Its cool coming here and being...anyone I want to be. When I was singing with you, I just felt like...a girl."

Timmy teased, "You even looked like one too." She laughed, glad to have the seriousness of the moment lighten up a bit. Trixie stated, "Remember in kindergarten, you'd meet a kid, know nothing about them, and then ten seconds later were best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?" Timmy responded, wistful, "Yeah..." Trixie told him, sincerely, "Singing with you felt like that." Timmy confessed, "I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Until you." Trixie asked, "So you really want to do the callbacks?"

He thought about it for a moment as he looked at her. Really looked at her. Then he smiled. He answered, "Hey. Just call me freaky callback boy." She smiled a glowing smile of pure happiness. She stated, "You're a cool guy, Troy. But not for the reasons your friends think." He looked down, a little embarrassed, and she moved on quickly. She added, "Thanks for showing me your top secret hiding place. Like kindergarten."

Then the bell rang, breaking the mood between them and making them realize they was late. Sighing in frustration, they intertwined hands as they stood up and sprinted down the stairs, not wanting to be any later for class. And that meant detention. **[AK1028: Behind the scenes though, Trixie was falling in love with Timmy all over again.]**

The next day, Kelsi sat alone at the piano, playing with passion and energy. No one else was in the room. Just Kelsi and her music. Exactly the way she liked it. Troy sat in the stairwell, practicing his audition song.

_But your faith, it gives me strength. Strength to believe..._

He kind of liked the way his voice echoed. At that moment, Ryan rounded a corner and slowed down to listen. He could have sworn he heard someone singing...

_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts..._

Meanwhile, Gabriella had found her own private spot with great acoustics: the girls' bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and sang. Sharpay was heading for class when she thought she heard the faint sound of singing. She turned her head to spot where it was coming from...there! She opened the bathroom door and went in, looking everywhere for the source of the music. She found...nothing.

She left the bathroom. Gabriella stepped out of the hiding place she had quickly found for herself and smiled. Later that day, in the school's rehearsal room, Kelsi played the piano for Gabriella and helped her with her phrasing.

_There's not a star in heaven..._

Then it was Troy's turn.

_Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..._

He worked as hard as he could, but singing was harder then he thought. Just when he was getting frustrated beyond belief, Kelsi would stop to encourage him. And then he started singing again.

The other basketball players were in the gym doing drills with Patrick constantly screaming at them to keep their head in the game. Just when the ball was heading to Jason, Patrick caught the ball for him and turned to look at him with his whistle in his mouth ready to blow.

Patrick asked, "You've seen Troy?" Tad answered, "No, coach." Where was Troy? He frowned. Something was going on with that boy. Something weird. Something different. And it was getting in the way of his championship dream.

Patrick didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Patrick blew his whistle still trying to figure out where Troy was. He would have liked it even less if he had known where Troy was.

In detention. Again. The only bright side was that Gabriella was there, too. They stole glances at each other as they painted scenery. Each one was smiling a secret smile. Each one was hearing the audition song in their heads.

Finally, detention was over. Troy raced into the gym in his basketball uniform – only to find practice was over too. The players were heading towards the locker room. Hoping to recover a bit from his absence, Troy walked over towards his father. Timmy stated, "I'm going to stay a while. Work on some free throws." Patrick nodded coldly in agreement. Patrick told him, "Well, since you missed practice, I think your teammates deserve a little...effort from you today."

He gave Troy a hard look then headed for his office. Troy sighed. He started shooting baskets, sinking one after the other. Then Gabriella walked into the gym and started approaching him. Trixie stated, "Wow. So this is your real stage." Timmy responded, jokily, "I guess you can call it that. Or just a smelly gym. He bounced the ball over to her. She grabbed it and took a shot. It went in, and Troy turned to her, surprised.

Timmy stated, "Whoa! Don't tell me you're good at hoops too!" Trixie responded, "I once scored 41 points in a league championship game." Timmy asked, impressed, "No way." Trixie answered, jokily, "Yeah. The same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." He laughed, stole the ball back from her, took a shot and missed. She grabbed it on the rebound. She told him, "I've been rehearsing with Kelsi." Timmy responded, teasing, "I know. Me to. And I was late for practice. So if I get kicked off the team, it'll be on your conscience."

Trixie looked startled and started to say, "Hey, I…." Timmy laughed and told her, "Gabriella. Chill." She gave him a stern look for the teasing. Then she took the ball from him and started travelling. Timmy stated, "That's travelling." His eyes widen as he added, "Now, that's really bad travelling." He went after her. When he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

She laughed, still holding onto the basketball. Just then, Patrick walked into the gym. He said to her, "Miss, I'm sorry. This is a closed practice." Troy placed Gabriella back onto her feet and turned towards him. Timmy told him, "Dad, come on. Practice is over." Patrick stated, "Not until the last player leaves the gym. Team rules." Trixie said, with apologetic look on her face, "Oh, I'm sorry sir."

Timmy introduced her, "Dad, this is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella held out her hand. The coach looked at her with disapproval. Patrick said, angry, "Ah, your detention buddy." That's when Gabriella knew it was time to leave. She handed the basketball back to Troy. She told him, "I'll see you later, Troy." She added to Patrick, "Nice meeting you, Patrick." Gabriella ran out of the gym, not wanting to get involved in the father and son moment. Patrick said, "You as well, Miss Montez."

Timmy defended, "Dad, detention was my fault. Not hers." Patrick responded, "You haven't missed practice in 3 years. That girl shows up…." Troy felt anger flare up in his chest. Gabriella wasn't _"that girl"_ to him. She was somebody he shared a special bond with. How can he say that Gabriella's just _"that girl"_? **[AK1028: And Timmy was staring to fall in love with Trixie all over again.] **Timmy said, sharply, "_"That girl"_ is named Gabriella, and she's very nice."

Patrick told him, "Helping you miss practice doesn't make her _"very nice"_. Not in my book. Or your team's." Timmy yelled, frustrated, "She's not a problem, Dad. She's just a girl." Troy was getting frustrated. What was his father – why was his coach – making such a big deal out of this. Patrick stated, "But you're not just a guy, Troy! You're the team leader. So what you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. Without you completely focused, we won't win the game next week. And playoff games don't come along all the time...they're something special."

Without warming, a series of memories ran through Troy's mind: Singing with Gabriella. Laughing with Gabriella. Talking with Gabriella. Timmy told him, "Yeah, well a lot of things a special, dad." Patrick stated, "You're a playmaker, not a singer." Timmy asked, clearly upset, "Do you think that maybe I can be both?" And with that, he turned abruptly and headed for the locker room. His dad watched him go, worried.

He hoped he had been able to get through to Troy, but he feared that he hadn't. Inside the hall, Chad, Jason and Zeke huddled together. They had been listening, wide-eyed, to the confrontation between Troy and his father. Now they looked at one another and shook their heads. This was not good. This was not good at all.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry, I had to interrupt a few times otherwise, I go insane.<em>

_Cosmo: (He poofs in.) You already are!_

_Timmy: Cosmo, what are you doing here?_

_Cosmo: Who is this 'Cosmo' you speak of?_

_AK1028 and Timmy: (They both sound worried.) Oh, no._

_Cosmo: (He poofs out his Super Not Cosmo outfit.) I'm Super Not Cosmo! And I'm here to save the day!_

_Chet: (He sounds far away.) Help me, Super Not Cosmo!_

_Cosmo: I'm coming, Sally!_

_(Cosmo flees to the Super Not Cosmo cave….which is in AK1028's bathroom.)_

_AK1028: Timmy, you better hide._

_Timmy: Yeah!_

_(Timmy runs off and hides under AK1028's bed. Just then, the wall between her bedroom and the bathroom collapse onto the bed as Super Not Cosmo-mobile takes off.)_

_Cosmo: Super Not Cosmo, away!_

_(The car takes off.)_

_AK1028: (I blink in total confusion.) Okay, what's with the 'Super Zero' references? (I go into my destroyed bedroom. I find Timmy.) Timmy, you okay?_

_Timmy: (He sounds crushed.) Just tell the readers to read and review!_

_AK1028: Why? You already did._


	10. When There Was Me and You

The next day, Chad and Troy were walking down an aisle in the library. Chad seized the opportunity to ask the question on his mind – not to mention the minds of everyone on the team. A. J. asked, "What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress-girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?" Timmy answered, clear as day, "I just...did it. Who cares?" A. J. repeated, "Who cares!" He looked hurt but he added, "How about your most loyal best friend?"

The librarian walked towards them and glared at Chad. Miss Falstaff whispered, "Quiet in here, Mr. Danforth." A. J. pointed to Troy and defended, "It's him, Miss Falstaff. Not me." Once the librarian was off playing sight, he turned back to Troy and continued making his point. A. J. pointed out, "You're a hoops dude, not a musical-singer person. Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?" Timmy asked, confused, "Who is Michael Crawford?"

A. J. answered, vindicated, "Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. My mom, she saw that musical twenty-seven times and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it. IN it. Play basketball, you're going to end up on a cereal box. Sing in musicals, you're going to end up in my mom's refrigerator." Timmy asked, confused, "Why did she put his picture in her refrigerator?" A. J. answered, "One of her crazy diet ideas. I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Troy! That's frightening territory."

He looked up and saw the librarian heading in their direction. They walked over to a table and Troy started taking notes in his notebook. Chad, however, continued making his point. A. J. asked, "How do you expect us to focus on the game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing in Twinkle Town?" Now, Troy was starting to get a little worried. Leotards! Timmy defended, "No one said anything about leotards."

A. J. responded, "Not yet, my friend, but just you wait! We need you, Captain. Big time." Oops. The librarian was looming over them. She warned, "Mr. Danforth!" A. J. defended, "I tried to tell him, Miss Falstaff. I really tried." Then he crept away, followed by the librarian's accusing glare. Troy sat very still, thinking hard about what Chad had said.

Inside the chemistry lab, Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Club were hard at work, when Chad, Jason, and Zeke entered. The jocks approached the geeks. A. J. told Alicia, "We need to talk." Alicia told him, "Go." The two groups were deep in conversation when Sharpay and Ryan passed the open door of the chemistry lab. The stopped to look and listen. Veronica commented, "Something isn't right." The only thing Ryan did was nod in agreement.

Remy responded, "They must be trying to figure out a way for Troy and Gabriella to beat us out. The jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Troy into the musical, then they've concurred the entire student body." Veronica added, "And if those science girls get Gabriella hooked up with Troy Bolton, the Science Club goes from drool to cool." Sharpay gasped and her eyes narrowed at the two completely different group.

Veronica told Remy, "Ryan, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk." Back in the chemistry lab, Chad had finished making his pitch to Taylor and her team. Alicia asked, "You really think that's going to work?" The other members of the Scholastic Club looked equally dubious. A. J. answered, "It's the only way to save Troy and Gabriella from themselves."

Taylor looked at her team for their input. After a brief pause, they all nodded. After all, they needed Gabriella as much as the basketball team needed Troy. A. J. stated, satisfied, "We start tomorrow." Alicia nodded and told him, "Okay. The first thing." A. J. smiled and said, "Thanks."

The next morning, as students poured into the school, Chad looked around secretively, as if on a spy mission. He spotted Taylor across the courtyard and gave a quick nod, in the best secret agent style. She rolled his eyes at his theatrics and met him in a corner. A. J. told her, "My watch says 7:45 mountain standard time. Are we synched?" Taylor never wore a watch. She had an infallible inner clock. She responded, "Whatever."

A. J. added, "Then we are on go mode for lunch period. Exactly 12:05." She nodded and handed him a small laptop with a video hens attached. Alicia told him, "Yes, Chad. We're a go. But we're not Charlie's Angels, okay?" A. J. smiled and responded, "I can dream, can't I?" And they were off. At exactly 12:05, the lunch bell rang. Dozens of students headed to the cafeteria for lunch, but Troy headed for the locker room. He arrived to find his whole team waiting for him.

As he stepped into the room, Jason closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, blocking it with his body. Chad stood in the center of the room next to a table covered with trophies and photos. He picked up one of the photos and held it up for Troy to see. A. J. told Timmy, "_"Spider"_ Bill Natrine, class of '99. MVP, league championship game." He pointed to a trophy from that game. Zeke held up the next photo. Chester added, "Sam Netletter, class of '02. Also known as _"Sammy Slamma-Jamma"_. Captain, MVP, league championship game."

He pointed to that trophy as Jason picked up the next photo. Tad also added, "_"Thunderclap"_ Hap Haddon, '95. Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A legend." A. J. responded, "Yes, legends, one and all. And do you think any of these legends BECAME legends by getting involved in musical auditions, just days before the league championship PLAYOFFS?" The team yelled, "Get cha head in the game!"

A. J. added, "No. These Wildcat legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize." The team yelled, "Get cha head in the game!" A. J. questioned, "Now, who was the first sophomore EVER to make the varsity team?" The team responded, "TROY!" A. J. questioned them again, "So who voted him for our team captain this year?" The team responded, loudly, "US!" A. J. questioned again, "And who's going to get their sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Troy is worried about an audition?"

The team answered, depressed, "We are." Timmy defended, "Guys, come on. There are 12 of us on this team. Not just me." A. J. asked, "Just 12? I think you've forgotten one very important 13th member of our squad." He pulled out another photo. It was a black-and-white picture of a kid in a basketball uniform. From the style of the photo – and the style of the hair – it was clear this photo was old school. He took a good look.

His jaw dropped as he recognized who it was. Timmy stated, "My dad." A. J. told him, "Yes, Troy. Wildcat basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, father and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other."

Meanwhile, Gabriella and the rest if the Scholastic Club had gathered in the chemistry lab. Taylor was pointing to a series of photos and sketches on the computer. They showed the process of evolution, Taylor. Alicia started to lecture, "From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medieval knights...all leading to..." She inscrolls a full-length photo of an NBA player's body with Troy's head superimposed on it.

She adds, "Lunkhead basketball man. Yes, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages, and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns. That is the inevitable world of Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled, not knowing what was coming next. Alicia added, "But the path of the mind, the path we're on...ours is the path that has brought us these people: Eleanor Roosevelt...Freda Kahlo...Sandra Day O'Connor...Madame Curie...Jane Goodall...Oprah Winfrey, and so many others who the world reveres."

Gabriella nodded. There was no doubt those were admirable people. Trixie started to say, "But...what has this...I've got Kelsi waiting for me to rehearse..." Alicia interrupted, "Gabriella, Troy Bolton represents one side of evolution...lunkhead basketball man. And our side, the side of education and accomplishment, is the future of civilization. This is the side where you belong."

In the locker room, Troy was doing his best to defend himself for his team. Timmy told his team, "Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game then you don't know me." A. J. started to say, "Well, we just thought…." Timmy interrupted, clearly upset, "I'll tell you what I thought. I thought you were my friends! Win together, lose together, teammates." A. J. questioned, "But suddenly the girl and the singing..."

He was standing next to Taylor's laptop with the video link camera. Troy sighed, tried of discussing this and tired of defending himself. Timmy told them, "I'm for the team; I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met..."

Troy didn't know it, but the laptop camera was transmitting the live feed of everything he was saying to the chemistry lab...where Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the Scholastic Club watched what Troy was saying. **[AK1028: What Timmy is saying next is in italics because it's now in the chemistry lab and we're listening from the webcam and you get the idea.]** Timmy told his team, _"The singing thing is nothing, probably just a way to keep my nerves down; it doesn't mean anything to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget about the audition and we'll go get that championship. Everyone happy now?"_ Taylor froze the image on the screen.

Alicia told Trixie, "Behold, Lunkhead Basketball Man. So, Gabriella...we'd love to have you on our team." Gabriella stared at the screen, crushed by what Troy had said. They had shared so much – surely it had meant SOMETHING to him? The other members awkwardly shuffled towards the door. No one looked at Gabriella. Alicia asked, "Do you want to grab some lunch?" Gabriella shook her head. She just wanted to be alone. Alicia told her, "Well, we'll be there, if you want to come."

With that, Taylor left. Just then, Gabriella heard noise from the quad below. She went to the window and looked out in time to see an impromptu pep rally. The basketball team was swarming around Troy, trying to pump him up for the big game. Gabriella felt so sad, so alone. And, just as she had been doing since New Year's Eve, she started to express herself in song.

Trixie:_ It's funny when you find yourself  
>Looking from the outside.<br>I'm standing here  
>But all I want is to be over there.<br>Why did I let myself believe  
>Miracles could happen?<br>'Cause now I have to pretend,  
>that I don't really care.<em>

She left the chemistry lab and started walking around the school.

Trixie: _I thought you were my fairy tale,  
>a dream when I'm not sleeping.<br>A wish upon a star  
>That's coming true.<br>But everybody else could tell  
>that I confused my feelings with the truth,<br>when there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody,  
>that I heard you singing.<br>And when you smiled, you made me feel,  
>like I could sing along.<br>But then you went and changed the words.  
>Now my heart is empty.<br>I'm only left with used-to-be's  
>And once upon a song.<em>

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
>And dreams are meant for sleeping.<br>And wishes on a star  
>Just don't come true.<br>'Cause now, even I can tell,  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth,<br>'Cause I liked the view  
>When there was me and you.<em>

_I can't believe that I could be so blind!  
>It's like you were floating while I was falling,<br>and I didn't mind!_

_'Cause I liked the view.  
>I thought you felt it too,<br>when there was me and you._

She finally got to her locker. As she began putting her books into it, Troy came to her. He was beaming, filled with energy and high spirits from the pep rally. Timmy asked, "Hey. How you doing?" She didn't look at him or respond. Timmy told her, "Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about." Trixie interrupted, clearly hurt, "And here it is. I know what it's like to carry the load with friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Troy. It's okay. So we're good."

Timmy asked, puzzled, "Good about what? I was going to talk about the callbacks." She tried to smile. It was better if she ended this now, rather than let him do it. She could act like it was all her own idea. Trixie told him, "I don't want to do the callbacks either. I mean, who were we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the Scholastic Decathlon, you win your championship. It's where we belong." At that, she hands him the sheet music for the callbacks.

She adds, rather quietly, "Go Wildcats." Now Troy was the one who was bewildered and hurt. He didn't understand what was happening? Was she actually abandoning everything they went through? Timmy started to say, "But I don't…." She finished, "Me either." With that, she grabbed the books she needed, shut her locker and walked away. He called her, confused, "Gabriella." She didn't respond. A group of kids with horns, streamers and pom-poms walked past Troy cheering. But Troy didn't notice them. He was too busy staring after her, stunned and hurt. Was it over?

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: (He has a cast on his right arm.) Next time, I'm hiding in Canada!<em>

_AK1028: I think Cosmo would even find you there, Timmy._

_Timmy: Good point._

_(Wanda and Poof appear.)_

_Wanda: Sorry to disturb you two but Poof and I were wondering…._

_AK1028: Cosmo just left one chapter ago._

_Poof: Poof, poof? [Where did he go?]_

_Timmy: He went to go help Chet Ubetcha also known as 'Sally'._

_AK1028: I still don't get that whole 'Sally' angle._

_Wanda: To be honest with you, I don't either. (She notices Timmy's arm.) What happened?_

_Timmy: The same thing that happened last time._

_AK1028: Well, at least Cosmo didn't poof up an electric walrus….._

_Poof: Poof, poof! [Please read and review!]_


	11. Start of Something New, Chorus

Over the next few days, Gabriella and Troy became more and more depressed. Gabriella thought Troy had dumped her. Troy thought Gabriella had dumped him. And, even though their friends tried to cheer them up, nothing worked. One day, the basketball team were dressed in their P.E. outfits and practicing basketball on the outside court by the cross country track. The others tried to get Troy to join them. But he ignored them and went to jog on the track instead, moving steadily away from his friends.

That evening, Troy shot baskets alone in his backyard. He missed a few baskets and threw the ball against the fence frustrated. He collapsed onto the grass holding his head, still frustrated over what happened between him and Gabriella. His father was watching from the back door worried. He knew that something was going on with him. He also knew it wasn't the right time to try to find out what it was.

At the Montez house, Gabriella walked onto the balcony. She was also upset over what went down between her and Troy. She was trying to stop tears from escaping while she stared at the sunset.

The nest day, Gabriella and Troy happened to pass each other in the cafeteria. They glanced at each other...then defused the awkward moment by moving on without saying a word. Gabriella sat at her table and stared at her food depressed. Troy ignored his friends telling him to come sit with them. He headed to the rooftop garden. Chad and Taylor saw the exchange from opposite ends of the room and nodded. They'd seen enough. They could see the effect of what they'd done, and they knew that they'd screwed up, big time. Now they had to try to fix it...

Troy was sitting by himself at the edge of the balcony on the roof. He hadn't bothered to touch his lunch yet. Just then, Chad, Zeke and Jason appeared looking apologetic. A. J. told him, "Hey. We just had another team meeting." Troy tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He said, "Oh. Wonderful." But had failed. A. J. started to say, "We had a meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, the singing thing…"

Timmy snapped, "I don't want to talk about it." A. J. told him, "We just want you to know that we're going to be there...cheering for you." Timmy asked, surprised, "Huh?" Chester answered, "Yeah, Cap. If singing is something you want to do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down." A. J. added, "Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what it's all about." He lightly punches Troy's arm and adds, "Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world."

Tad added, "Which we don't know, because we haven't actually heard you sing." Troy sighed. It was great to finally have support from his buddies, but it didn't mean anything anymore. Timmy pointed out, "And you're not going to hear me sing, guys. Because Gabriella won't even talk to me. And I don't know why." Chad, Zeke and Jason exchanged uneasy glances. Troy might not want to be friends with them anymore when he finds out the truth. But it's better than hiding what happened.

A. J. stated, "We do." Troy looked at them shocked. How could they know what really cause Gabriella to suddenly dump him. Zeke pulled a bag of cookies from his backpack and handed them to Troy. Chester stated, "I baked these fresh today. You might want to try one before we tell you the rest."

Inside the chemistry lab, Gabriella was working on an equation on the blackboard when Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Club came in and approached her. Alicia stated, "Gabriella, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks, because we were mean jerks. We thought Troy Bolton and the singing thing were killing our chances of having you on the Scholastic Decathlon team." Trixie questioned, "Why talk about it? I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done."

Alicia responded, "No. Not done. Chad knew he would get Troy to say things that would make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned. And we're embarrassed and sorry." Gabriella took a moment to absorb the shock of that. But, she remained headstrong. She would rather have Troy's apology over her friends' apology. After all, Troy was the one that crushed her in the first place.

Trixie stated, "No one forced Troy to say anything. And you know what? It's okay. We should be preparing for the decathlon now. So it's time to move on." Taylor shook her head. She couldn't let this defeatist attitude go unchallenged. Alicia stated, "No, it's not okay. The Scholastic Decathlon is...whatever. But, what you feel about us, and most importantly, Troy, that's something else."

Gabriella just sighed and turned back to the blackboard to finish the equation. Taylor looked at her fellow teammates and sighed. Alicia whispered, "We tried." With that, Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Decathlon team left the lab. Gabriella didn't notice them leave. She was too busy with the equation. But she was thinking hard about what Taylor had said.

That evening, Troy walked over to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and saw Mrs. Montez. Timmy smiled and introduced himself, "Hi, Mrs. Montez. I'm Troy Bolton." Her eyes widened a little. So this was the Troy she had heard about from Gabriella. She stated, "Oh...Troy..." She glanced over her shoulder. Gabriella was standing on the stairs, just out of Troy's line of sight. She shook her head adamantly. Mrs. Montez raised one eyebrow, but she got the message.

When Gabriella walked back upstairs, Mrs. Montez turned back to Troy. She told Timmy, "Well, Gabriella is a little busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time." Timmy stated, "I made a mistake, Mrs. Montez, and I need to let Gabriella know that. Could you tell her that I came by to see her?" Mrs. Montez responded, "I will...Troy. Goodnight." She smiled and closed the door. Troy walked across the lawn.

But, suddenly, he had an idea. He saw a gate to her backyard. He entered the backyard and dialed Gabriella's number. In her room, Gabriella saw Troy's photo come up on her mobile screen as Start of Something New blasted out from her phone. After a long moment, she answered. She asked, "Hello?" Timmy told her quickly; afraid that she might hang up, "What you heard the other day...none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any on that."

Gabriella turned on her bedside lamp. The light was noticed by Troy from where he was standing. He saw a tree close to her balcony and started climbing. Troy and Gabriella continued their conversation. Trixie stated, coolly, "You sounded pretty convincing to me." Timmy told her, "The guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy that said those stupid things." Trixie sighed and responded, "Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself that everyone's treating you differently because of it."

Timmy told her, "Maybe that's because I don't want to only be the basketball anymore. They can't handle it. It's not my problem. It's theirs." He pulled himself up onto the balcony. Gabriella was only a few feet away, but her back was to him. She didn't know he was there. Trixie asked, "What about your dad?" Timmy answered, "This isn't about my dad. This is about how I feel. And I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm going to sing. What about you?"

Trixie responded, unsure, "I don't know, Troy." Timmy told her, "Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something." Trixie asked, confused, "What do you mean?" Timmy told her, "Turn around." Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing on her balcony looking at her. She hung up and opened the door to her balcony.

Timmy: _This could be  
>The start of something new.<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you. Oh.<br>And now, looking in your eyes,  
>I feel in my heart,<br>The start of something new._

His voice sounded direct, sweet and honest. Just then, he brought up sheet music. Timmy stated, "It's a pair's audition." Gabriella smiled and took the music from him. She stood on her balcony next to Troy and rested her head against his shoulder. Troy looked down at her and smiled himself. Everything felt right again.

* * *

><p><em>Wanda: (We are all dressed in British clothing and speaking British too.) I must say that things have become quite quiet without Cosmo around. Don't you agree Timothy and AK1028?<em>

_Timmy: (He yawns as does AK1028.) So bored._

_AK1028: How does Nacey do these British things every day?_

_(A porthole opens and Nacey comes in.)_

_Nacey: It's not easy. I can tell you that now._

_Poof: Poof, poof. [We better go.]_

_Wanda: Good idea. We'll let you two know if we find Cosmo._

_Timmy and AK1028: *Quickly* That won't be necessary!_

_(Poof and Wanda poof away while Nacey takes a porthole out of there.)_

_Timmy: I just thought of something._

_AK1028: What?_

_Timmy: Who's going to fix your bedroom?_

_AK1028's dad: (He is in the background and by AK1028's bedroom. He yells, angry.) AK1028!_

_AK1028: Ah, man! I'm dead!_

_Timmy: (He giggles.) Please read and review! And stick with us because 'The Cosmo Chronicles' has yet begun!_

_AK1028: (I sigh, annoyed.) Now you tell me._


	12. Bop to the Top and Breakin Free

Anna said, "Game day. Callback day. Scholastic Decathlon day. HELP!"

Emotions were running high. In their Wildcat tracksuit and jacket, Chad and Troy walked up to Taylor and Gabriella and covered their eyes as Zeke placed on Gabriella's desk a cake that was shaped like the symbol of pi. On it, it had written: Scholastic Decathlon Today – Support Brain Fame! Trixie and Alicia said, in unison, "Oh my goodness!" Timmy told them, "A pi pie." Trixie beamed at it and told them, "Oh. We have something for you too."

Taylor and Gabriella walked up to the white board and pointed at it to the basketball team. It was a drawing of someone shooting hoops with equations written all over it. Trixie and Alicia said, in unison, "Ta-da!" Timmy said, disappointed, "Oh. It's an equation." The girls flipped the board over to reveal a poster of a Wildcat in a basketball uniform at a game about to slam dunk the ball. It read: _'Go Wildcat Hoopsters!' _

Then, they started throwing cushion basketballs at each other. Then the basketball team brought Sharpay and Ryan to the doorway as Ms. Darbus was about to enter. Timmy said, "From our team, to yours." They all said, one at a time, "G! O! D! R! A! M! A! C! L! U! B! Exclamation point!" While doing so, they ripped open their jackets to reveal letters that spelt _'GO DRAMA CLUB!'_

Miss Darbus's eyes twinkled in excitement. Ms. Darbus stated, "Well, it seems we Wildcats are in for an interesting afternoon." As soon as she turned around, everyone inside the homeroom was rushing to get into their desks, ready for the day. Ryan remained at the doorway, trying to figure out the message.

At three o'clock, the halls of East High were empty. Quiet filled the school. There was a sense of anticipation – and then the bell rang! Doors burst open and students rushed into the halls. The school was buzzing with excitement.

In the gym, the stands were full of spectacular cheering and clapping. The school band was playing, the cheerleaders were dancing up a storm, banners were waving in the air...it was time to decide who were the champions, once and for all!

In the locker room, Troy was sitting on the bench shirtless putting his shoes on alone in a section of the locker room. The others were dressed and ready to go. He could hear the crown being whipped into frenzy. All those hours of practice, all those drills, all that training...it all came down to this night. Just then, his father, dressed in a suit, walked into the room. Patrick asked, "How're you feeling?" Timmy answered, taking a deep breath, "Nervous."

Patrick chuckled and confessed, "Me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside of you." Timmy smiled and responded, "Hey. You had your turn." His father looked at his son seriously as he sat on the bench in front of him. Patrick asked, "You know what I want from you today?" Troy nodded. He didn't have to tell him twice...considering he's been telling them every single day. Timmy answered, "A championship."

His dad looked Troy straight in the eyes. Patrick stated, "That'll come or it won't." Troy went back to tying his shoes. The next 9 words would take him by surprise. Patrick added, "What I want is for you to have fun." Troy looked up at him surprised. Who was the man sitting with him? Patrick explained, "I know all about the pressure, and probably too much of it has come from me. All I really want is to watch my son having the time of his life playing the game we both love. Give me that, and I'll sleep with a smile on my face not matter how the score comes out."

Troy had a strange feeling of relief spread through him. Timmy said, "Thanks, Coach….uh….dad." His father smiled and left the locker room. Troy took the opportunity to finish getting ready for the big game.

Backboards had been set up on each side of the choir room – the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon was about to begin. The walls were lined with tables where contestants could conduct experiments. A few dozen chairs were set out for the audience, judges and spectators. The announcer said, "Welcome to the 10th annual Scholastic Decathlon. East High Wildcats verses West High Knights." The audience started clapping. The clock was ticking down. Each team huddled for a final briefing.

Ms. Darbus said to some reporters, "Right here, right here." In the theatre, Kelsi played random tunes the piano as a few spectators wandered into the large auditorium. Ryan and Sharpay did bizarre actor-prep exercises backstage: opening their mouths wide, uttering weird vocalizations and falling back into each other's arms to demonstrate their absolute trust in each other. Sharpay placed her hands on Ryan's shoulders. Veronica stated, "I trust you." Remy responded, "Energy." Then, they slowly released their breath. Miss Darbus checked the time. The callbacks were about to begin.

Speaking of which, the Wildcats were cheering and whooping as they raced out of their change rooms and heading towards the gymnasium. The announcer said, loudly, "Introducing your East High Wildcats!" The cheerleaders were standing by the door waving their pom-poms and the crowd was cheering wildly as the Wildcats made the grand entrance with the pressure of the whole school sitting on their shoulders.

In the choir room, Gabriella and her opponent were preparing for the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. One of the spectators gave them the signal and they began writing and solving equations on the board as quickly as they could before the time ran out.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, the callbacks for Arnold and Minnie were about to begin as Ms. Darbus went on to introduce the first and, possibly only, act. Ms. Darbus lectured, "Casting the leads of a show is a challenge and a responsibility, a joy and a burden. I commend you, and all young artists, who hold out for the moon, the sun and the stars." The five kids sitting around her in the auditorium just clapped and stared at her.

They didn't have a clue about what she meant. Ms. Darbus asked, "Shall we sour together?" One of the kids who had a camera stood up and took a quick photo of Ms. Darbus before she called out the first duo. Ms. Darbus yelled, "SHARPAY AND RYAN!" The music started and Ryan, wearing black pants, a white and blue t-shirt, black jacket and a black hat entered the stage from stage right.

Remy: _Mucho Gusto._

Then, Sharpay entered the stage from stage left wearing a frilly blue dress and her hair was done up in a bun.

Veronica: _Aye que fabulosa!_  
><em>Rrrr aye aye AYE.<em>  
>Remy: <em>Arrriba!<em>  
>Veronica: <em>Quieres bailar?<em>  
>Remy: <em>Mirame.<em>

Then, as they sang, they started doing a dance routine which contained choreography that would put most of the greatest Broadway dancers to shame.

Veronica: _I believe in dreaming._  
><em>And shooting for the stars.<em>  
>Remy: <em>Baby, to be number one, <em>  
><em>You got to raise the bar.<em>  
>Veronica: <em>Kicking and a scratching.<em>  
><em>Grinding at my best.<em>  
>Remy: <em>Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success.<em>  
>Both: <em>Work our tails off every day.<em>  
><em>Got to bump the competition.<em>  
><em>Blow them all away!<em>  
>Remy: <em>Caliente.<em>  
>Veronica: <em>Suave.<em>

_Yeah, we're going to_  
>Both: <em>Bop bop bop, bop to the top!<br>_Remy: _Slip and slide and ride that rhythm._  
>Both: <em>Jump and hop!<em>  
><em>Hop till we drop!<em>  
>Veronica: <em>And start again!<em>  
>Both: <em>Zip zap hop, walk like a mop.<em>  
>Remy: <em>Scoot around the corner.<em>  
><em>Move it to the groove<em>  
><em>Until the music stops.<em>

Both: _Do the bop to the top._  
><em>Don't every stop!<em>  
><em>Bop to the top!<em>  
><em>Gimme gimme.<em>  
><em>Shimmy shimmy.<em>

Anna said, "Outside the theatre..."

Basketball team yelled, "WILDCATS!" It was time for the championships to officially begin between the two rivals: the East High Wildcats and the West High Knights. The two teams positioned themselves in the basketball court. Chad was in the middle with someone from West High. Troy was on the outside. This was it. Time to end this once and for all. The ref threw the ball up high for the opening tip-off...and the game began! Chad managed to hit the ball over to Troy who dribbled it up court. It was unbelievable. From the very first few seconds, the crowd went crazy.

Even in the choir room, everyone on the Scholastic Decathlon team heard the crazy cheering in the gym. Everyone, that is, except Gabriella. She was standing in front of the whiteboard, totally focused on what she was doing. As the time grew shorter and shorter, she and her contestant wrote the equations as quickly as possible. Just one last number and- she finished 25 seconds ahead of the opponent and slammed the timer button, stopping the clock. The moderator quickly checked her answers and nodded. Points to the Wildcat Scholastic Team! Everyone on the team started clapping and cheering.

Anna said, "Meanwhile..."

Veronica and Remy: _Shake some booty and turn around!_  
><em>Flash a smile in their direction!<em>  
>Veronica: <em>Show some muscle.<em>  
>Remy: <em>Do the hustle.<em>

Anna said, "Outside the theatre..."

When Gabriella took her seat next to Taylor, they got out the laptop and Taylor started typing a code. Alicia whispered, "Alright Wildcats. Time for an orderly exit from the gym." Immediately, the words _"message transmitted"_ appeared on the screen. Taylor and Gabriella smiled at each other. In the gym's utility room, a small wireless router had been patched into the electronic grid. Within seconds, the router started blinking...the mission had begun.

Meanwhile, in the gym, both basketball teams were sweating it out on the court when suddenly, the electronic scoreboard started blinking and random numbers began appearing where the score had been. The message board was flashing and the gymnasium lights pulsed on and off. Troy looked at the scoreboard and smiled. Chad walked up to him and told him silently to go. Immediately, Troy sprinted out of the gymnasium. Phase one of their plan had been completed.

Back in the choir room, Taylor shut her laptop and turned her attention to the experiment. The conical flask was sitting on a hot plate filled with liquid for the experiment section of the competition. The liquid was gurgling and releasing a awesomely bad smell in the room. Taylor smiled in satisfaction as she saw first the moderator, than the spectators, react to the smell. Within seconds, everyone was rushing out of the room. Phase two has just been completed.

Back in the gym, Principle Matsui had taken the microphone and was surrounded by the teams and the audience as he was finishing his speech. Principle Matsui told them, "We're hoping to have it all figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we all need to make an orderly exit from the gym, please. Thank you." As soon as he was done, everyone started running out of the gym.

Anna said, "Meanwhile..."

Veronica: _Yeah, we're going to_  
>Both: <em>Bop bop bop, bop to the top!<em>  
>Remy: <em>Wipe away your inhibitions.<em>  
>Both: <em>Stump stump stump, do the rump.<em>  
>Veronica: <em>And strut your stuff.<em>  
>Both: <em>Bop bop bop, straight to the top.<em>  
><em>Going for the glory.<em>  
>Remy: <em>We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop... (Veronica: Stop...)<em>  
>Both: <em>Till we reach the top!<em>  
><em>Bop to the top!<em>

Finally, Sharpay and Ryan finished their performance for the callbacks. The very few people in the auditorium, and Ms. Darbus, started clapping and cheering. Sharpay and Ryan were bowing. Veronica told someone in the audience, "Oh hi. Call me." Before walking off the stage, Ryan took off his hat and threw it to a group of girls who caught it. Ms. Darbus stated, "Do you see why we love the theatre, people! Well done!"

Sharpay and Ryan walked back to center stage and stood next to Ms. Darbus. Ms. Darbus announced, "Ah! Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez!" No response. Sharpay and Ryan smiled smugly. They had a feeling that Troy and Gabriella would never show up for the callbacks. The part was theirs. Ms. Darbus called again, "Troy! Gabriella!" Tootie told her, "They'll be here." Ms. Darbus responded, "The theatre, as I often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry." Kelsi suddenly got upset and ran back to the piano crying silently.

Sharpay and Ryan were now proud. Ms. Darbus told everyone, "Well, we're done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted." Just as Ms. Darbus went to cross off Troy and Gabriella's names… Timmy yelled, "No! Wait! Ms. Darbus, wait!" Ms. Darbus looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella sprinting down the aisles of the auditorium towards the stage. Timmy added, "We're ready! We can sing!" Ms. Darbus pointed out, "I called your names. Twice." Trixie begged, "Ms. Darbus, please! Please!"

Gabriella sprinted up the stairs on the side of the stage and stopped next to Ms. Darbus. Troy was on the other side. She told them, "Rules are rules!" Just then, the auditorium started filling with the audience from the basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon. Even some members of the West High Knights basketball team and Scholastic Decathlon team were in the audience. Ms. Darbus was amazed.

She couldn't believe how many people a basketball jock and an Einstien-nette could bring into the theatre. Veronica told her, "We'd be happy to do it again for our fellow students, Ms. Darbus." Ms. Darbus stated, "I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far too late and…we do not have a pianist." Remy said, quickly, "Well, that's showbiz." Timmy said, hopefully, "Oh. We'll sing without the piano." Just then, Kelsi ran onto the stage and stood beside Troy, smiling.

Tootie told him, "Oh no you won't. Pianist here, Ms. Darbus." Veronica threatened, "You really don't want to do that." Tootie responded, unafraid, "Oh yes. I really do." With that, she runs to piano. She added, "Ready on stage!" All Sharpay did was scoff and returned to her position beside Ryan. Ms. Darbus said, impressed; "Now that's showbiz." Ms. Darbus, Sharpay and Ryan walked off the stage as Troy handed a microphone to Gabriella. Gabriella was standing in front of the audience terrified.

The piano started playing the song. She raised the microphone to sing her line but no words came out. It was church choir all over again! Worried, Troy told Kelsi to stop playing and walked towards Gabriella. Trixie told him, "I can't do it, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me." Just as when Gabriella went to walk off the stage, Troy grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

Timmy whispered, "Hey. Look at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarten." Troy let Gabriella's arm go and cued Kelsi to start playing. She played the introduction as the lights dimmed and a blue backdrop rolled down. The backdrop had the shape of buildings and stars.

Timmy: _We're soarin', flyin'._  
><em>There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.<em>

As he sang that line, Troy pretended that he was grabbing an actual star and held it out for Gabriella. She ran her hand over his as she sang her line.

Trixie:_ If we're tryin'._  
><em>So we're breaking free.<em>

Troy and Gabriella changed hands for the microphones and intertwined each other's fingers.

Timmy: _You know the world can see us, _  
><em>In a way that's different than who we are.<em>

Troy and Gabriella pretended they were gliding further apart as Gabriella sang the next line.

Trixie: _Creating space between us_  
><em>Till we're separate hearts.<em>

Kelsi was nodding and smiling as she played. Then, Troy and Gabriella sang together in perfect harmony.

Both: _But your faith, it gives me strength, _  
><em>Strength to believe…<em>

As they sang, their confidence and trust in each other grew. They felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Timmy: _We're breaking free!_

Then, the instruments truly kicked in as they started singing the chorus.

Trixie: _We're soarin'!_  
>Timmy: <em>Flyin'!<em>

Everyone in the audience started cheering and clapping, supporting Troy and Gabriella as they performed.

Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_  
>Timmy: <em>If we're tryin'!<em>  
>Both: <em>Yeah, we're breaking free!<em>  
>Timmy: <em>Oh, we're breaking free…<em>  
>Trixie: <em>Oooooh.<em>

Gabriella than walked off to take off her lab coat to reveal her skirt and pink t-shirt as Troy started singing his next part.

Timmy: _Can you feel it building, _  
><em>Like a wave the ocean just can't control?<em>  
>Trixie: <em>Connected by a feeling, ooooh, and our very souls.<em>  
>Timmy: <em>Very souls. Oooh.<em>  
>Both: <em>Rising till it lifts us up, <em>  
><em>So everyone can see…<em>  
>Timmy: <em>We're breaking free!<em>

Trixie: _We're soarin'!_  
>Timmy: <em>Flyin'!<em>  
>Both: <em>There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!<em>  
>Timmy: <em>If we're tryin'!<em>  
>Both: <em>Yeah, we're breaking free!<em>  
>Timmy: <em>Oh, we're breaking free…<em>  
>Trixie: <em>Oooooh.<em>

Then, Troy and Gabriella started to truly move around the stage as they sang their duet.

Trixie: _Runnin'!_  
>Timmy: <em>Climbin'!<em>  
><em>To get to that place to<em>  
>Both: <em>Be all that we can be!<em>  
>Timmy: <em>Now's the time!<em>  
>Both: <em>So we're breaking free!<em>  
>Timmy: <em>We're breaking free…<em>  
>Trixie: <em>Oooooh yeah.<em>

Troy and Gabriella were now standing at the piano beside Kelsi, who was now sitting on her knees on the piano stool as she performed.

Timmy: _More than hope, more than faith._  
>Trixie: <em>This is true. This is fate.<em>  
><em>And together, we<em>  
>Both: <em>See it coming!<em>

Just then, Patrick Bolton and Ms. Montez walked into the auditorium to watch their children sing.

Timmy: _More than you, more than me!_  
>Trixie: <em>Not a want, but a need!<em>  
>Both: <em>Both of us breaking free!<em>

Trixie: _Soarin'!_  
>Timmy: <em>Flyin'!<em>

Everyone started truly clapping and cheering as Troy and Gabriella started singing the final chorus. Chad stood up and lead the clapping. Even Ms. Darbus joined in.

Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_  
><em>If we're tryin'!<em>  
>Timmy:<em> Yeah we're breaking free… (Trixie: We're breaking free…)<em>

Trixie: _We're running!_  
>Timmy: <em>Ooooh! Climbin'!<em>  
>Both: <em>To get to that place to be all that we can be!<em>  
><em>Now's the time! (Ben: Now's the time!)<br>_Trixie: _So we're breaking free… (Timmy: Ohhhh! We're breaking free!)_  
><em>Ohhhh.<em>

The music went quiet as Troy and Gabriella stood in front of each other facing the audience…than looking into each other's eyes as they sang that faithful last line.

Both: _You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we…are._

As soon as they were finished, the audience started clapping and cheering like crazy. Even Sharpay and Ryan were clapping…until they caught themselves and stopped. One guy said, "That was amazing!" A girl agreed, "Amazing! Yeah!" Troy and Gabriella pointed to Kelsi as she did her piano bow. Then Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. They were both facing each other smiling. Kelsi then cued the stage man who rolled the backdrop up and Troy and Gabriella went to take care of some unfinished business…

* * *

><p><em>AK1028's dad: (AK1028 and Timmy haven't come back yet and we can still see the signal.) I don't get what the big deal is. Super Not Cosmo was a fine super hero.<em>

_(Just then, the Super Not Cosmo-mobile comes in….running over AK1028's dad. AK1028 and Timmy come back, with some Canadian flags and souvenirs.)_

_AK1028: You were saying?_

_Cosmo: (He gasps.) Oh, my gosh! I ran over your dad!_

_Timmy: Well, at least you didn't blow up Pluto._

_AK1028: Or poof up some coffee and spit it… (Just then, Cosmo poofs up some coffee and spits it…right in my face.) AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!_

_Timmy: Smooth._

_Cosmo: Now I can see why she fired me._

_AK1028: Well, at least you can see!_

_AK1028's dad: (He is still under the car.) Uh, please read and review?_

_Cosmo: Hey, he actually got it right. And he's not even supposed to be here._

_Timmy: (He sighs, annoyed.) I wish everything was back to normal!_

_(Cosmo waves his wand and grants Timmy's wish. AK1028 and her dad are both okay as is her bedroom.)_

_AK1028's dad: You know, I'm just going to leave you be._

_(AK1028's dad leaves.)_

_Cosmo: Me too! I've got crime fighting to do!_

_(Cosmo poofs out of there.)_

_Timmy: I don't know who is worse: your dad, Cosmo, or Jorgen?_

_Jorgen: (He poofs in.) Did someone call me? Do I get replace the toilet paper with flaming sand paper?_

_(Jorgen laughs, weirdly.)_

_AK1028: You had to go and mention Jorgen, didn't you?_

_Timmy: You worked with him before, haven't you?_

_AK1028: Yup…._

_Jorgen: Stay tuned!_


	13. We're All in This Together & end of play

It was the final few seconds of the championship game. The Wildcats were one point behind West High. The clock was ticking down faster than ticking up... Then, Troy suddenly stole the ball from West High and started dribbling the other way. He was weaving left and right to avoid the opposing defense, heading towards the goal. Then, just like he's been practicing during the weeks leading up towards this moment, he faked right, went left, threw the ball, and...NOTHING BUT NET!

The buzzer sounded and it was a one point victory...FOR THE WILDCATS! The crowd was going wild and the cheerleaders were running towards the players. The announcer went crazy and stated, "EAST HIGH HAS WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP! YOUR EAST HIGH WILDCATS ARE CHAMPIONS! CONGRADULATIONS, EAST HIGH!" The crowd chanted, "TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!" Patrick took the trophy and ran through the crowd.

He told them, "Coming though, coming through!" Patrick handed his son the trophy and his teammates hoisted him up on their shoulders while Troy held it up in the air for all to see. A. J. yelled, "WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, "WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "WILDCATS!" A. J. yelled, "WHAT TEAM!" The team responded, "GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" As soon as Troy was put down and the trophy was out of his hands, Patrick came forward and engulfed his son in a hug.

Patrick stated, "I'm proud of you, son!" Timmy responded, "Aw, thanks, dad!" Then, Ms. Darbus walked forward. Uh-oh. Spaghetti oh! Ms. Darbus said, "Uh...bravo." Or maybe not. Patrick said, "Brava!" Ms. Darbus said, "Oh!" Just then, Gabriella, wearing a red dress and red high heels, snuck up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. Trixie told her, "Congratulations, Wildcat!" Troy pulled her around gently so she was standing in front of him.

Timmy asked, "Oh. What about your team?" Trixie answered, excited and happy, "We won, too!" Troy and Gabriella embraced each other tighter and leaned in for a kiss...then Chad pushed the basketball between them smiling. A. J. told him, "Team voted you the game ball, captain!" Timmy responded, distracted, "Yeah, thank you, thanks a lot, yeah." As Troy went off to Gabriella, Chad found Taylor and pulled her towards him. A. J. asked, "So...you're going with me to the after-party, right?"

Alicia answered, with a question of her own, "Like on a date!" A. J. grinned and responded, "Well, it must be your lucky day." Taylor than walked away from Chad, smiling. A week ago, Taylor would have disagreed, but now...maybe Chad was right. Maybe it was her lucky day. Then, Taylor pulled Gabriella away from Troy as they were about to kiss...again! Alicia told her, "Chad just asked me out!" The girls beamed at each other before Taylor left and Gabriella was approached by Sharpay. Uh-oh. What was Sharpay going to say to her?

Gabriella braced herself for the worst. Veronica told her, "Well, congratulations. I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so...break a leg." Gabriella just looked at her, startled. Sharpay didn't want her to literally break her leg...did she? Then, Sharpay smiled a true smile this time. Veronica added, "In theatre that means _'good luck'_." Gabriella smiled a true smile as well and moved on. Zeke saw this as an opportunity and moved in on Sharpay.

Chester said, "Hey, Sharpay. I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but I think you're really good. I admire you so much." Veronica asked, scoffing, "And why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye." Chester said, "Wait!" He held out a bag of cookies and added, "I baked you some cookies." Veronica said, "Ew." Sharpay walked away. Ryan now dressed in black pants and a red shirt, smiled and took the cookies from a crushed Zeke. Remy told Chester, "Nice game!" Chester responded, crushed, "Thanks."

Troy then found Kelsi and held out the basketball for her. Timmy said, "Composer, here's your game ball! You deserve it...playmaker." If Kelsi could've fainted right there, she would have. She was being handed the game ball by Troy Bolton! She felt dizzy just thinking about how her life has changed so much in one short week. Then, Jason Cross walked up next to her and took off her black hat, letting her long, brown hair fall gracefully to her shoulders.

Together, they threw the basketball in the air towards the hoop. When it was nothing but net, East High was changed forever. It was now a place where punk kids could talk to brainiacs, and where jocks could hang with the drama kids. It was where everybody could follow the beat of their own drummer, and others would cheer them on. In other words, it was now a place where everyone could have fun...together.

All: _Together, together. Together, everyone.  
>Together, together. Come on! Let's have some fun!<br>Together! We're there for each other every time!  
>Together, together! Come on! Let's do this right!<em>

Troy was mingling with some of the fellow teammates and cheerleaders.

Timmy: _Here and now, it's time for celebration I finally figured out! (All: Yeah, yeah!)  
>That all our dreams have no limitations! That's what it's all about!<em>

Gabriella was also mingling with the basketball team and cheerleaders.

Trixie: _Everyone is special in their own way! We make each other strong! (Alicia and Tootie: Make each other strong.)_  
><em>We're not the same! We're different in a good way! Together is where we belong!<em>

Then everyone joined together on the court and started dancing to the beat of the percussion.

All: _We're all in this together!_  
><em>Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true!<em>  
><em>Everybody now!<em>

_Together, together! Together, everyone!_  
><em>Together, together! Come on! Let's have some fun!<em>  
><em>Together! We're there for each other every time!<em>  
><em>Together, together! Come on! Let's do this right!<em>

Then Ryan stood up in the stands surrounded by a small crowd of East High supporters.

Remy: _We're all here and speaking out with one voice! We're going to rock the house! Yeah, yeah!_  
><em>The party's on! Now everybody make some noise! Come on! Scream and shout!<em>

Ryan jumped off the stands and some boys caught him and held him up as Sharpay walked underneath him, strutting her stuff, like always, along the way.

Veronica: _We're arrived because we stand together! Champions one and all!_

All:_ We're all in this together!_  
><em>Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come.<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>When we reach, we can fly! Know inside, we can make it!<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it!<em>

Then everyone started doing the cheer the cheerleaders were doing when Troy and Gabriella almost decided to not audition for the callbacks.

All: _Wildcats sing along!_  
><em>Yeah, you've really got it going on!<em>  
><em>Wildcats, in the house!<em>  
><em>Everybody say it loud!<em>  
><em>Wildcats everywhere!<em>  
><em>Wave your hands up in the air!<em>  
><em>That's the way we do it!<em>  
><em>Let's get to it!<em>  
><em>Time to show the world!<em>

Then, everyone on the court divided into couples and danced a routine with everyone else cheering them on...well, everyone except West High. Then, Troy and Gabriella started running towards each other and started leading everyone in the same dance routine they were doing before.

All: _We're all in this together!_  
><em>Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come.<em>

_We're all in this together!_  
><em>When we reach, we can fly! Know inside, we can make it!<em>  
><em>We're all in this together!<em>  
><em>Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it!<em>

_Wildcats everywhere!_  
><em>Wave your hands up in the air!<em>  
><em>That's the way we do it!<em>  
><em>Let's get to it!<em>  
><em>Come on, everyone!<em>

Then, their song ended. Troy and Gabriella held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes momentarily before turning to face West High with their arms wrapped around one another. Ryan was standing next to Gabriella, Taylor was standing next to Ryan and Jason was standing next to Taylor. Sharpay was standing next to Troy, Chad was standing next to Sharpay and Kelsi was standing next to Chad.

They all had their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella giggled a little bit. Timmy yelled, "Yeah! Whoo!" Cheering, Troy and Gabriella went to leave the gym together, then Sharpay and Ryan, followed by Chad and Taylor and lastly, Kelsi and Jason left. Brainiac Martha remained on the court and busted out her moves to the drums. Ms. Darbus was dancing with the mascot before dancing with one of the students that was at the callbacks when Sharpay and Ryan performed.

At the end of the celebration, Zeke was still in the gym holding a red balloon. He seemed a little down. Just then, Sharpay walked back in. Veronica told him, "These cookies are genius! The best things I've ever tasted. Will you make them more for me, Zeke?" Then, Sharpay started running through the balloons towards him. Zeke tried to get away playfully, but she caught him. Tag. You're it! Chester waggled his eyebrows and responded, "I might even make you a crème brulée." Sharpay sighed happily and they left the gymnasium together and the changed East High School for the night.

Anna comes out onto the stages as the curtain closes. She said, "And they all lived happy ever after. The end." There is massive clapping and a standing ovation. Mr. Bickles, behind the stage is crying tears of joy. Timmy sighs out of relief and Trixie giggled at this. But, the worst was yet to come...reviews!

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Jorgen, what on earth are you doing here?<em>

_Jorgen: Well, you mentioned my name so I thought I come and check it out._

_Timmy: I don't get it. Jorgen was your sidekick too?_

_AK1028: Only in the forum entitled: 'Wishology Project' which is being done by K. C. Ellison._

_Jorgen: O-oh! I love K. C. Ellison as much as I love Odd Author!_

_Timmy: I read Odd Author's stuff and I've got to admit, it is really good as is K. C. Ellison's stuff._

_AK1028: I agree. (I turn to Jorgen.) If you want to be helpful, you can keep everyone away from here….including my dad. He's suffered enough._

_Jorgen: You've got it!_

_(Jorgen poofs out of there.)_

_Timmy: You really can't stand Jorgen, can you?_

_AK1028: Like A. J. would say according to Odd Author, 'Nope'. (Timmy and I giggle.) Please read and review!_


	14. Chapter 14

May 11, 2005

3:15 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

It was the day after the play and everyone had gone to Shirley's pizzeria to read the reviews. Timmy was the first there seeing that he was the most nervous. Shirley saw this and told Timmy, "Relax, I think you did great, Timmy." Timmy responded, with a question, "You really think so, Shirley?" Shirley answered, "I know so. Everyone turned out for that play…even your own parents." Timmy perked up at this. He didn't see his parents in the audience. Timmy told Shirley, "Frankly, I didn't see them. I was too nervous to really notice anyone." Shirley responded, "Well, that was probably for the best. It might have desecrated you." Timmy just nodded as his friends and his girlfriend arrived.

Timmy told Shirley, "An extra-large cheese pizza if it is a good review, Shirley. A regular sized one if it is not." Shirley nodded as Timmy went to go sit down with his friends. Mr. Bickles showed up a little late but Trixie was too nervous to read the review. She passed it on to Anna, the one person that wasn't going to get maimed. Tad and Chad were there along with them, wondering how they did as well. Anna opened up the paper and cleared her throat.

She read, _"Just recently, Mr. Bickles debut his latest dream: 'High School Musical'. My friends and I saw the play and thought that the entire thing was unbelievably good. Everyone had great voices and was very believable. I felt like I was actually at East high living the story. The cast had great energy and even better singers from Timmy Turner as Troy to Alicia Grey as Taylor. This was a great play and it deserved the packed house, the standing ovation, and the envy of Chip Skylark himself."_

Anna stopped reading as everyone blurted out a "What". Mr. Bickles snatched the paper from Anna and saw what she had read. Mr. Bickles told them, "Anna's right. Chip Skylark was in the house." Timmy asked, freaked, "And he heard us singing?" Mr. Bickles commented, "Apparently so. There is even a quote here from him!" Mr. Bickles passed the paper back to Anna. She read, "_When asked what he thought about the play; Skylark had this to say, 'I always knew that these kids were good and I always knew that Timmy was a great singer.' And those around me agreed and that turned into the standing ovation."_

Trixie responded, "I can't believe that we rocked the house like that." A. J. added, "I can't believe that Chip was in the house!" Timmy checked his watch and gasped. He told them, "And I can't believe that it is this late! I've got to get mom and dad's present!" With that, he scooted out of the booth and ran out. Everyone's hair was messed up due to this except for A. J.'s (seeing that he doesn't have hair).

Shirley commented, "Geese, that present must have been pretty important if Timmy skipped out on pizza." All of Timmy friends nodded in agreed to this as they started to dig into the pizza. Midway through; Remy stated, "You know. I just thought of something." Everyone turned to him as he added, "Why don't we throw a surprise party for the Turner's?" Veronica answered, "That's a great idea!" Tootie added, "Timmy will love it!" A. J. looked on his calendar and saw something. He silently _'hm'_ed at this and Anna turned to him. Anna whispered, "Something wrong?" A. J. just shook his head as Alicia watched this exchange from afar. She was, also, starting to get suspicious.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Hey, AK1028. (AK1028 goes over to Timmy.) I heard Trixie is going to be K. C. Ellison's sidekick!<em>

_AK1028: Yeah, it's going to be interesting. Oh, and before I forget. In between chapter 11 and 12, Timmy and I fled to Canada to try and get away from you-know-who._

_Timmy: I love Canada. Only been there once but it was cool._

_AK1028: I've been there twice but that was when I was younger. I've been to other places too._

_Timmy: Really? Mind telling me in the next chapter?_

_AK1028: Sure! And now we say…._

_Timmy: Please read and review! _


	15. Chapter 15

That evening, Remy was escorting Veronica home with the fairies right by them. Juandissimo was disguised as a dog as was Cassie. However, Cassie was bumping into things at random. Remy and Veronica chuckled at this. Remy told Veronica, "I have to admit, you made a wonderful Sharpay." Veronica blushed at this and asked, "Really?" Remy nodded and answered, "I do and there is one thing I can do that Ryan could not." Veronica asked, with an idea where this was going, "And what's that?"

Remy smirked as he kissed Veronica on the lips. Veronica was in total heaven as was Remy. Juandissimo and Cassie watched on with big smiles on both of their faces as Juandissimo was looking Cassie [and her bruises] over. He blushed feverishly as Cassie noticed this. _'Juandissimo is crushing on me? I thought he loved Wanda.'_ Cassie thought to herself. _'Am I nuts? I thought I cared for Wanda. But, it seems that I care for Cassie as well.'_ Juandissimo thought to himself.

Trixie, Tootie, and Chester were also walking home with their fairies right behind them disguised as cats. Trixie ran on ahead so she could let Chester and Tootie talk alone. Iris was right on her heels. Chester told Tootie, "You know; I much have rather gotten the part of Jason. He didn't cook and he wasn't flirting with Sharpay." Tootie responded, "Yeah, I would have loved for you to be Jason instead of Tad." Chester leaned into her and said, "That makes two of us."

With that, Chester kissed Tootie on the lips, getting an _'aw'_ from both Binky and Roger. Meanwhile, A. J. was escorting Alicia home. Lionel was disguised as A. J.'s star pin on his sweater vest. A. J. got Alicia home. A. J. told her, "Well, good night Alicia. Timmy and I will see you tomorrow." Alicia bit her lower lip as did A. J. They honestly liked one another but they were too afraid to admit it. Finally, it was A. J. that gave in. He gave Alicia a gentle kiss on the lips which she happily returned after five seconds of shock.

At A. J.'s place, Trixie saw that Timmy was still outside, star gazing. Trixie decided to join him. Iris went over to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who were disguised as dogs. Trixie asked, "Still hard to believe that those stars are fairy warriors, huh?" Timmy answered, "Yeah. And Brown has been on my mind too." Trixie looked at him and asked, "You worried?" Timmy answered, "Yeah but I'm sure he's okay." Trixie shook her head and commented, "I didn't mean about Brown. I meant about Alicia. A. J. really likes her."

Timmy smiled and responded, "I know. She told me…in not so many words." Trixie smiled back as she laughed a bit. Iris stated, "I actually knew one of those stars." Wanda asked, "Which one?" Iris answered, "The one acting as the North Star." Cosmo stated, "I knew him too. But, that was a long time ago." Timmy, Poof, and Trixie said nothing; they were just looking at the stars. Timmy stated, "You know. I told Doc that story about the stars and he was just amazed."

Trixie asked, "Did you tell him about Brown?" Timmy sighed and answered, "I haven't really mentioned it to him but I have dropped some hints about it." Wanda added, "In dream ways." Iris asked, "What do you mean?" Timmy explained, "Well, not only can my forth dimensional sense tell me when lives are threatened, it can also allow me to see into other universes. Doc calls them: _'cross times'_." Trixie asked, "What kind of cross times are there?" Timmy stated, "They are infinite. There is one where I never learned that Doc was my great uncle, the one where Brown came from, etc."

Cosmo added, "There are also two others ones as well: if Timmy's soul was based on Doc or if he had found the Omnitrix instead of Ben." Wanda told him, "Ah, Cosmo. That's what _'etc'_ means." Iris responded, "Well, things would be defiantly different around here if Timmy found the Omnitrix." Everyone said, in unison, "Too true." Everyone laughed at this as Trixie gave Timmy a gentle kiss on the lips. Timmy totally loved it.

Back in Fairy World, Nacey had returned and ran into Jorgen. Jorgen asked, "Hey, how did it go?" Nacey answered, "We got rave reviews. Although, I have to admit. I didn't expect Chip Skylark to be there." Jorgen seemed shocked at this but whistled instantly. Nacey shot him a look and asked; her arms crossed in front of her chest, "You sent him there, didn't you?" Jorgen answered, instantly, "Maybe." Nacey rolled her eyes and told him, "You're impossible at times, you know that, right?"

Jorgen giggled at this a bit as he stroked Nacey's hair rather slowly. That caught her attention real quick. Jorgen was staring right in her eyes. Slowly but surely, the two shared a little friendly kiss. Things were going to be interesting after this that was for sure. Anti-Cosmo saw all of this from afar as he floated on, not saying a word. For he had a plan…..

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: And now, we are having a break in the action to ask AK1028 about her adventures.<em>

_AK1028: Well, where do you want me to start?_

_Timmy: Well, tell me where you've been and what you've seen._

_AK1028: Okay. I've been to Erie, PA; Hershey, PA; Philadelphia, PA; Pittsburgh, PA; Washington D. C.; Charlotte, SC; Fort Lortdale, FA…I think that's the symbol for Florida; Disney World 4 times; St. Thomas; Puerto Rico; Chicago, IL; and Hawaii. I've seen the Hershey chocolate factory, the Liberty Bell, the Abe Lincoln statue…._

_Abe: I didn't know I had a statue!_

_AK1028: Uh…. (I shake my head.) Anyways; I've also see the Declaration of Independence and Pearl Harbor._

_Timmy: You must have at least an A in history._

_AK1028: Big time._

_Timmy: (He shoots AK1028 a look.) You had to mention time?_

_AK1028: My bad._

_Abe: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: (He sighs, annoyed.) Should I wish him back to Gettysburg?_


	16. Chapter 16

May 12, 2005

3:15 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

It was a terrible rainy day. Trixie was running towards A. J.'s place. She had received a phone call from him earlier that day but was delayed due to her grandfather grilling her about her dating Timmy. Jeffery and Rebecca stood up for her seeing that they had remembered what had happened with the Darkness three years ago. However, they were keeping Iris a secret. Trixie finally got to A. J.'s place and went in.

Iris poofed herself into a hair dryer to give Trixie a much needed blow dry. She asked Alex, "Are you sure that's it is not November 12?" Alex chuckled at this a bit as he answered, "Afraid not." Trixie laughed at this as Iris poofed into her usual star clip for Trixie's hair. Trixie entered the kitchen and saw that everyone was there….except Alicia and Timmy. Iris poofed out and asked, "Uh, where's Timmy?"

A. J. answered, "I am not sure but we've got a report from Jorgen about a sighting of Anti-Cosmo." Iris gasped at this as did Trixie. Tootie responded, "Yeah and A. J. and I are trying to figure out a way to contact Timmy." Chester told A. J., "I still think we should let Alicia know about this." Veronica pointed out, "And have her find out that we have fairies? Smooth." Remy stated, "We may not have a choice." Everyone fell silent as they knew Remy was right. A. J. went over to the phone and dialed Alicia's number. He hated when Remy was right.

May 12, 2005

3:20 p.m.

Anti-Fairy World

Anti-Cosmo was looking over something huge. He smirked at what it was. He had himself a good evil chuckle. He was up to something. Anti-Wanda and Foop both looked worried. They had soft hearts since Brown had saved them about two years ago. And what Anti-Cosmo had made them fear for Timmy.

Anti-Jorgen was also smirking at the sight as were the other anti-fairies. Anti-Cosmo pointed out, "Since I have the one piece, there is no doubt in my mind that my stupid counterpart has the other. Find him and take it from him." The anti-fairies said, in unison, "Yes, sir!" With that, the anti-fairies started their search. Anti-Cosmo looked up again and all we see are red eyes…

May 12, 2005

3:25 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Alicia had finally got to A. J.'s house. Alicia knocked and Lionel as a human butler answered. Lionel gushed, "Ah, Master Grey. Please come in." Alicia came in and told him, "Lionel, there is no need to be so formal." Lionel closed the door and Alicia saw that all of her friends were there as well as her new boyfriend. And they looked like they had a lot on their minds. Alicia asked, "A. J. is there something wrong?" A. J. answered, slowly, "There is plenty wrong."

Before A. J. could explain further, a porthole opened and Anna came through. Alicia was startled at this but Anna was ignoring it. Anna stated, "Guys, remember that Jorgen said that Anti-Cosmo was spotted?" Trixie responded, "Yeah, so?" Anna told them, "Well, apparently he stole something called the Dark Stone." The kids gasped as the fairies looked confused. Iris asked Trixie, "What's the Dark Stone, Trixie?" Trixie explained, "The Dark Stone is one of the key items in Pokémon White that can bring Zekrom here to this world."

Roger asked, as Anna gasped, "Who in the world is Zekrom?" Chester answered, "It's the Deep Black Pokémon." Tootie added, "And it's an Electric/Dragon type." Binky tapped his chin and asked, "You mean the black dragon is in Anti-Cosmo's clutches?" A. J. asked as Anna nodded, "How did you find this out?" Anna answered, "From our informants in Anti-Fairy World." Cassie stated, "Wow. Anti-Wanda and Foop are snitching out one of their own. Go figure."

Juandissimo added, "Well, that's mainly because Brown saved them." Remy changed the subject and stated, "If Anti-Cosmo has got Zekrom there is no doubt in my mind that Cosmo's got Reshiram." Veronica responded, "You've got a point there." Alicia was still little stunned as Anna asked, "Where is Cosmo now?" A. J. answered, "No idea but we better find him quick. The Vast White Pokémon and it's a Fire/Dragon type in Cosmo's hands is the one thing we don't need now."

The fairies poofed back into their normal forms as Anna returned back to normal. Alicia's eyes widen in absolute surprise. A. J. grabbed her hand and promised, "We'll explain once we get to Fairy World. Come on!" With that, they used their fairies to wish themselves to Fairy World to find Cosmo.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: (He poofs in.) O-oh, I get to be a hero!<em>

_AK1028: Don't get too far ahead of yourself._

_Timmy: Anyways. I heard that you went to Varysburg, NY last summer._

_AK1028: Yup. Never been out in the country before but that was pretty cool._

_Timmy: Please read and review as we continue to ask AK1028 more questions. And she is going to tell us more about this newest story that she is working on!_

_AK1028: And in case you missed it, it is mentioned in chapter 15. Something about the Omnitrix..._


	17. Chapter 17

May 12, 2005

3:30 p.m.

Fairy World

Cosmo was petting Reshiram's soft white fur rather slowly as were Wanda and Timmy. Poof was riding on Reshiram's back and Reshiram liked it. They were visiting Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma shook her head and asked, "Cosmo, what on earth are you doing with Reshiram?" Cosmo shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure, mama. She just showed up early this morning." Timmy added, "So, we thought we bring her here so she wouldn't cause a fright." Wanda stated, "I still think that Big Daddy's place is better for hiding Reshiram."

Poof babbled, still riding Reshiram's back, "Poof poof!" Reshiram responded, in a soft female voice, _"I like it here better."_ Cosmo asked, freaked, "Whoa, you talk?" Timmy explained, "It is telepathy." Reshiram nodded and introduced herself, _"My friends call me White and I suggest you do the same."_ Wanda introduced herself, "Well, I'm Wanda. And this is Cosmo, my husband; Poof, my son; Mama Cosma, Cosmo's mother; and Timmy, my godchild."

White nodded and responded, _"I know. It is an honor to meet for me to meet one of the four points to light. I have heard a lot about you from Darkrai."_ Timmy asked, "Darkrai is real too?" White explained, _"The entire Pokémon race is real, Chosen One. We just live in different places and try not to reveal ourselves to humans without fairies or without powers."_ Wanda asked, "What do you mean by _'powers'_?" White explained, _"I mean such as the Ultimatrix or the Princess Ace's DNA."_ Mama Cosma exclaimed, "That's Ben and Alex's special powers!"

Timmy commented, "Ben's going to freak about this." Wanda asked White, "Well, why have you shown yourself to Cosmo?" White answered, _"Because Zekrom is under the possession of Anti-Cosmo."_ Mama Cosma stated the oblivious, "That can't be good." Just then; Timmy's team poofed in as Anna came in through a porthole and returned to normal. Alicia was stunned as Timmy asked A. J., "What's Alicia doing here?" A. J. answered, "We were planning to tell her the truth when you ran off."

Chester added, seeing White, "I can see why you ran off." Trixie whispered, "Reshiram….she's beautiful." Iris, Lionel, Roger, Binky, Cassie, and Juandissimo looked at her, filled with awe. Alicia finally found her voice and stated, "Beautiful truly beautiful." Nacey stated, "Indeed. I have heard that Reshiram and Zekrom have a bond if you will. Where ever Zekrom goes, Reshiram goes the opposite way." Tootie stated, "A ying and a yang."

Nacey nodded as Alicia asked, "So, you're not who you say you are and you guys have been lying to me?" Veronica answered, "Yes but for a good reason." That's when Jorgen poofed in. He saw Reshiram and Alicia. He got mad awful quick. He bellowed, "WHAT THE HECK IS RESHIRAM AND A HUMAN WITH NO FAIRIES DOING HERE!" Everyone rubbed their ears and for Nacey, it was like battling the Darkness all over again.

Nacey stated, "Jorgen, would you try and calm down? We brought Alicia here so that she may help us. Two geniuses are better than one." Alicia asked, "Who are you anyways?" White interrupted, _"I hate to interrupt this discussion but we do have a problem."_ Cosmo responded, "Yeah. Anti-Cosmo has got Zekrom and I don't know how to battle with White!" Timmy stated, slowly, "You don't. I do." Trixie asked, freaked, "Timmy, what are you saying?" Timmy answered, "I'll battle with White."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: In case you have not notice, I am dedicating this part of the story to Pokémon Black and White. I took Black and captured Reshiram. My starter was Oshawott. And I thought Timmy battling with Reshiram would be cool.<em>

_Timmy: Sweet! I get to be reckless with Pokémon!_

_John: (He and Pete show up. He wags a finger at Timmy.) Just watch it, Timmy._

_Pete: Please read and review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Tootie asked, clearly worried, "You sure that is a good idea?" Wanda stated, "Well, Cosmo doesn't know how to battle and Timmy's the next best thing." Chester responded, "Yeah but he can't just win with White alone." Veronica added, "Yeah especially if Anti-Cosmo has got something up his sleeve." Jorgen asked Nacey, "Do you think you can get Timmy some extra Pokémon?" Nacey smiled and answered, "You bet!"

With a wave of her hand, she opened a porthole and jumped through. Mama Cosma asked, "Okay, but what if Zekrom senses the switch?" Alicia stated, "She has a point, Timmy." Remy countered, "Well, since Turner never wished to be a fairy, we should be fine." Poof babbled, "Poof poof!" Juandissimo asked, "So, what would be the problem?" Cassie answered, "Having Alicia totally out of the loop." Roger stated, "Good point." Lionel added, "Let's fill her in while Timmy gets White ready for battle." Iris nodded and responded, "Great idea!"

With that, everyone went around the new girl and started filling her in. A. J. even gave her some Forgeticin that he had developed just in case. Timmy was by White, stroking its white fur. Trixie came over and stood in awe of this Deep White Pokémon. Trixie asked Timmy, "How long did Cosmo have her?" White stated, _"I only appeared to Cosmo early this morning after hearing that Black was in Anti-Cosmo's possession."_ Timmy asked, confused, "Black?" White explained, _"It is Zekrom's name. Most of us do have names that we preferred to be called by."_

Timmy asked, curious, "Do you know Dialga and Palkia?" White and Trixie both gave Timmy puzzling looks but Trixie realized what Timmy was getting at. She asked, "Are you worried that they might be mad at you for time traveling?" Timmy just nodded, nervously. After all, Timmy had done a lot of time traveling and most of it was either with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof or with Doc.

Timmy missed Doc but he knew that they could never meet naturally. Timmy shed a single tear at this. Doc was afraid that if they had met at a wrong time, it would cause a paradox for sure. White saw that Timmy was sad and told the small boy, _"Diamond and Pearl are not mad at you or your family. They know that it was meant to be."_ Timmy asked, even more curious, "Even me meeting Brown?"

White nodded and answered, _"Even that."_ Trixie stated, "That's amazing." Timmy chuckled and stated, "Maybe Diamond and Pearl have the gift of knowing like Nance does." Nacey had returned and heard Timmy. She told him, "I heard that!" Timmy teased, "I didn't say it so that you couldn't." Nacey rolled her eyes as she gave Timmy five poke balls. She stated, "These poke balls contain five Pokémon: Samurott, Sawk, Unfeznat, Zebstrika, and Beartic."

Trixie stated, "Perfect! They make for a well balanced team!" Nacey nodded as Timmy took the five poke balls. He turned to Nacey and asked, "Do you think you and Trixie can get me ready?" Trixie and Nacey both smiled as they said, in unison, "You bet!"

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Samurott, Sawk, Unfeznat, Zebstrika, and Beartic along with Reshiram is how you beat the Elite Four?<em>

_AK1028: Yeah, only I substituted my Beartic for Simsear. You need an ice type in your lineup for this battle._

_Timmy: True._

_AK1028: Oh and don't worry. I haven't forgotten Alicia. We'll go over to her and the others in the next chapter._

_Timmy: Fusion Flare! (AK1028 shoots him a look.) What? I'm just getting ready!_

_Jorgen: (He's in the bathroom.) Hey, what happened to my flaming sandpaper?_

_AK1028: Okay, who let him back in my house?_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Alicia was fascinated by the stories A. J., Chester, Tootie, Remy, Veronica, and their fairies were telling. Even Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Mama Cosma were getting into the act. Jorgen stood near the door, annoyed. He really didn't want a human without fairies to know everything. He looked up and saw that Timmy and Trixie were training with Nacey. Jorgen blushed at the very sight of her. He was supposed to be happily married but the thing of it was, he was very attracted to Nacey.

After all, she was his best friend and she was always there for him even with when Winston was killed. The Tooth Fairy sure wasn't. In fact, she dived into her work right afterwards. Jorgen sighed, totally unsure. The other future was on his mind too: the future where he was married to Nacey instead of the Tooth Fairy. He had overheard that possibly from Doctor Brown and Timmy. Alicia saw that he was upset so she approached him. Jorgen gave her a stare, making her gulp in total fear.

Alicia asked, "You're Jorgen, right? Can you tell me what the problem is?" Jorgen stiffed a laugh and answered, "I've got too many problems for you to understand, little girl." Alicia stated, "Try me." This statement gained the attention of everyone….including Nacey. Jorgen turned away from Nacey and took Alicia's hand. He dragged her outside. A. J. leapt to his feet but Timmy stopped him. A. J. looked at Timmy but he just shook his head. A. J. got the message and left them alone. Even Nacey didn't go chasing after Jorgen and Alicia. She knew that Jorgen had to vent.

Jorgen had token Alicia to Chet Fairy. The place was unusually empty. Jorgen knew it was cleaning day and it was the perfect place to talk without being interrupted. He motioned for her to sit down which she did. Jorgen slowly started to tell her everything that had happened to him: when he met Nacey, when he met and lost Winston, when he fell in love with Nacey, and when he learned about the alternate future.

Alicia took all of this in and responded, "Wow, you've really been through a lot." Jorgen joked, "Most of the time, I think that the Anti-Fairies are testing me." Alicia giggled at the joke as did Jorgen. For the first time since Winston was killed, Jorgen felt whole. Alicia was a nice girl and she seemed rather lonely. Jorgen looked at her and asked, "And what about you?" Alicia sighed and answered, "Well, I'm a lot like Gabriella in the play. Although, it's my dad that moves around a lot…not my mom."

Jorgen bit his lower lip, knowing that he was going to regret asking the next question. Jorgen asked, slowly, "And where is your mom?" Alicia looked up. No one had asked her that question in such a long time. She answered, bitterly, "My dad and mom are divorced. Mom is now living in Washington State while my dad and I travel throughout the country because of his company." Jorgen asked, "Well, what about your friends?"

Alicia answered, being totally honest, "I haven't got any friends. The only friends I've got are my friends in Dimmsdale and that's thanks to Timmy." Jorgen smiled at this and stated, "That's Turner for you." Alicia shot him a look and laughed. Jorgen joined her. Sooner than later, Jorgen could've sworn that he heard Winston saying, _"She needs you. She is your answer."_ Jorgen just smiled at this as told Alicia, "You're my answer." Alicia was startled at Jorgen saying something when she was laughing.

She asked, completely puzzled, "The answer to what?" Jorgen answered, with a smile on his face, "The answer to my problem and prayers." Alicia looked at the head fairy, even more confused. Jorgen asked, "How would you like to be my newest fairy godchild?" Alicia was stunned by this. Granted, she never expected this. She always wanted to have a fairy. Her father was the real genius, always telling her that magic was not real. Wow, did she ever want to prove him wrong but she knew that couldn't. Alicia answered, totally forgetting her troubles, "You bet I do."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: T<em>_his chapter is in dedication to today's news: Osama bin Linden is dead. And now, we can move on._

_Timmy: Are you planning a tenth anniversary special for 9/11?_

_AK1028: Yes._

_Timmy: Please read and review._


	20. Chapter 20

May 13, 2005

2:45 p.m.

Fairy World

The very next day, Anti-Cosmo and all of the anti-fairies met Timmy, his friends, and their fairies at the Fairy World stadium. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were on the right side of the stadium while Anti-Cosmo was on the left side of the stadium. A. J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, Tootie, Binky, Trixie, Iris, Remy, Juandissimo, Veronica, Cassie, and Alicia were in the stands with Mama Cosma and Big Daddy. Alicia had told them about Jorgen offering to her fairy godparent.

A. J. was stunned while the others were thrilled. Jorgen was acting as the announcer, "Welcome ladies and gentle fairies! This is the battle of the century! On the left hand side is Anti-Cosmo and the anti-fairies. On the right hand side is Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents. As our judge for this extraordinary battle is the Champion of the N. Sanity Isle League, Nacey O'Connell!" With that, Nacey came into the stadium and stood next to Jorgen.

He smiled at her as she took the microphone. She said, "Thank you, Jorgen. Hello ladies and gentle fairies! Welcome to today's exciting Pokémon match!" There was a lot of cheering at this. Nacey continued, "This battle between Anti-Cosmo and Timmy Turner will now begin!" Anti-Cosmo stated, "But I thought Cosmo was going to battle me!" Timmy responded, "Yeah but since he doesn't know a thing about Pokémon battles, I insisted that I be his substitute."

Nacey commented, before Anti-Cosmo could say another word, "And Jorgen has allowed this substitute." Anti-Cosmo pointed as Nacey continued, "Anyways, this battle will be a full six-on-six battle and it will be over when either sides Pokémon is unable to continue! Begin!" Anti-Cosmo went first. Anti-Cosmo threw a poke ball and said, "Carracosta, I choose you!" With a flash of light, a big blue sea turtle appeared. It had a big gray shell on its back and it was standing on its hind legs.

Iris asked, "What is that?" Trixie answered, "Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon." A. J. added, "It is a Water/Rock type." Chester commented, "Best Pokémon to take out Carracosta might be Zebstrika." Timmy threw a poke ball and said, "Zebstrika, let's go!" With a flash of light, a zebra appeared. The only difference was that the skin of the zebra was black and the stripes were white. Alicia commented, "Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. It is a good choice here."

Veronica added, "Let's just hope that none of the rock type moves take it out." Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Smack Down!" Carracosta started to run towards Zebstrika to hit it with the rock type move. It was rather slow though. Timmy yelled, "Dodge it!" Zebstrika did as it was told and avoided Smack Down. Timmy now commanded, "Thunderbolt!" Zebstrika's mane lighted up in a yellow light as a large Thunderbolt came down from above and hit Carracosta right on the head.

Anti-Cosmo murmured, "That Zebstrika is faster than I anticipated." Timmy commanded, "Wild Charge!" Zebstrika now glowed of a yellow light in its fur and it ran at Carracosta with blinding speed. Carracosta struggled to stay on its feet but it eventually collapsed. Nacey called, "Carracosta is unable to battle! Zebstrika wins!" The crowd cheered at this. Jorgen yelled; being a loud and an annoying announcer, "Turner takes the early lead!"

Juandissimo asked, "Is that good?" Remy answered, "That's great! That means Turner won this round." Lionel stated, "Carracosta wasn't able to land one hit. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Cassie responded, "It's a good thing by us." Mama Cosma asked, "Which Pokémon do you think Anti-Cosmo will use next?" Big Daddy answered, "Not sure but Timmy better be ready for anything." Anti-Cosmo called back Carracosta and got another ball ready.

He threw it and said, "Archeops, you're next!" With another flash of light, a bird appeared. It looked like a parrot but it seemed rougher than a parrot. Roger asked, "What Pokémon is that?" Chester answered, "Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon." A. J. added, "It's a Rock/Flying type." Alicia added, "Zebstrika is at a disadvantage if Timmy keeps him in there." Timmy asked, "Can you keep going?" Zebstrika nodded as Nacey said, "Begin!"

Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Rock Slide!" Archeops was much faster than Carracosta. Its scales and the attack hit Zebstrika hard. Remy commented, "Zebstrika is hurt after doing that Wild Charge." Juandissimo asked, "Why is that?" Trixie answered, "That's because Wild Charge does some damage to the user." Zebstrika looked like it was barely standing on its feet. Timmy knew that it didn't look good for the Thunderbolt Pokémon. He decided to try something else. He commanded, "Flame Charge!" Zebstrika now glows a red color in its fur and it ran at Archeops.

Veronica stated, "Zebstrika is totally tired. There is no way that attack is going to hit." Anti-Cosmo smirked and commanded, "Dragon Breath!" Archeops breathed a purple breath on Zebstrika, knocking it out. Nacey called, "Zebstrika is unable to battle! Archeops wins!" Mama Cosma stated, "Not good. Now things have been evened up." Big Daddy nodded and responded, "You're right about that." Timmy recalled Zebstrika and whispered, "Great job and take a good rest." Timmy gave Zebstrika's poke ball to Wanda and stated, "Make sure that it will be okay?" Wanda responded, "You bet, sport."

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Yay! We're back!<em>

_AK1028: We sure are, sport! Sorry for the delay but I wanted this battle to be a great one. This is only part one. Part two is coming soon with the ending leading up to the big battle between Reshiram and Zekrom!_

_Timmy: Today's quip is from 'Johnny Test'. In the episode: 'Old School Johnny', Johnny sent himself, Dukey, Susan, and Mary to the early 1880's. And in ordinary to get back, they tired the lightning bolt at the church and stealing a train. That is a direct reference to 'Back to the Future'._

_AK1028: That was hilarious! Please read and review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Timmy turned back to Anti-Cosmo and threw another poke ball. He said, "Beartic, let's go!" With a flash of light, a giant polar bear appeared. Chester stated, "Beartic is a good call." A. J. added, "Being the Freezing Pokémon, it is a good match up." Nacey said, "Begin!" Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Archeops use Dragon Claw!" Archeops claws started to glow a white light and they came straight at Beartic. Timmy commanded, "Dodge it and use Icicle Crash!" Beartic did as it was told and dodged Dragon Claw. Beartic claws now glows a blue light as it hit Archeops right in the chest. Anti-Cosmo commented, "That Beartic is fast just like Zebstrika."

He now commanded, "Crunch!" Archeops quickly changed its direction and opened its mouth wide, hoping to bite the polar bear. Timmy commanded, "Dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Beartic did as it was told and dodged Archeops and a blue beam came out of its mouth and hit the first bird Pokémon. Archeops went down in a heap and it was knocked out. Nacey called, "Archeops is unable to battle! Beartic wins!" Big Daddy commented, "Beartic was too fast for Archeops." Mama Cosma added, "Timothy really knows what he is doing." Alicia responded, "What do you expect? Nacey taught him after all." Foop whispered to his mother, "Father is getting quite the pounding."

Anti-Wanda nodded and said, in her thick country accent, "I think your father is finally going to be properly defeated." Anti-Cosmo didn't hear his family. He was snarling too much from being trounced on to hear them. He recalled Archeops and took out another poke ball and said, "Camerupt, I choose you!" Within another flash of light, a camel looking Pokémon appeared. It had orange fur, three blue circles on each side, and two small humps on its back. Iris asked, "Whoa, what Pokémon is that?" Trixie answered, "Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon." Tootie added, "It's a Fire/Ground type." Remy commented, "Beartic is at a disadvantage if Turner keeps it in there."

Nacey said, "Begin!" Timmy quickly recalled Beartic and gave the poke ball to Wanda. He took another poke ball. He shouted, as he threw it, "Sawk, I choose you!" In another flash of light, a fighter looking Pokémon appeared. Its body was a blue color, it was tall, and it looked like it had a kimono on as well as a black belt. Veronica stated, "Sawk, the Karate Pokémon." Cassie asked, "Isn't it a Fighting type?" A. J. answered, "You're right, Cassie. Sawk is a fighting type." Chester stated, "I wonder why Timmy is going with Sawk. I mean, Samurott is a better choice with Camerupt, isn't it?" Binky responded, "I guess so. We don't know a thing about Pokémon battles."

Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Eruption!" Camerupt's fur started to glow a red color as red rocks came out of its humps and started to head for Sawk. Timmy cracked a smile and commanded, "Brick Break!" Lionel asked, "Why Brick Break and why now?" Lionel's question was quickly answered as Sawk jumped up into air and using its bare hands, it broke the rocks and actually pushed some of them back at Camerupt. Anti-Cosmo watched this in total awe as did the entire stadium. Sawk's job created a rock shift tomb, entrapping Camerupt. Roger stated, "I get it now. Timmy knew that Samurott couldn't survive an attack like Eruption so he used Sawk and its fancy footwork to push it back and thus he trapped Camerupt."

Timmy commanded, "Sawk, Low Sweep!" Sawk did as it was told and broke through the rock shift tomb and hit Camerupt dead center. Camerupt went down in a heap. Nacey called, "Camerupt is unable to battle! Sawk is the winner!" Trixie said, excited, "Timmy is really giving Anti-Cosmo a run for his money." Anti-Cosmo snarled even more now. He got another poke ball ready as he recalled Camerupt. He threw it and said, "Fearow, go!" In a flash of light, a big bird appeared. Its feathers were brown and it had a long red beak. Chester stated, "Uh oh. Fearow is a Normal/Flying type. Sawk is weak against Flying type moves."

Remy added, "And Zebstrika is out." _'I've got to figure out what to do. I can't use Zebstrika. Maybe…..'_ Timmy thought. Nacey said, "Begin!" Timmy called Sawk back and threw another poke ball. He said, "Unfezant, I choose you!" In another flash of light, a bird appeared. Its feathers were black and grey. It had a short beak and long legs. Veronica stated, "Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon." Alicia asked, "Isn't it also a Normal/Flying type, too?" Chester answered, nodding, "Yeah, which is weird. I wonder if Timmy is saving Samurott and White for last."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Wow, going back and forth like this is taking a lot out of me! And that means….a part three! I wanted a BIG battle before Timmy shows off his present to Cosmo and Wanda. What is it? You'll have to wait and see! Oh, and I haven't forgotten about A.J.'s 'hm' from earlier. And I hope that these descriptions of the <em>Pokémon<em> are okay. If not, make sure you check them out at an official _Pokémon website.__

_Timmy: *He comes in* I've got quips!_

_AK1028: *I shriek, happily*_

_Timmy: *He rubs his ear* Anyways. The first quip is from the episode, 'Mooving Day'. On my scooter screen, when I first get on, it says 'flux capacitor'. The second quip is from the episode, 'Open Wide and Say Ah!' Mama Cosma's van [which looks like Doc's] leaves a pair of fires trails behind._

_AK1028: Remember, if you have a 'Back to the Future' or 'Scooby Doo' reference, send us a PM!_

_Timmy: And please remember: read and review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Drill Run!" Fearow's beak started to glow a white color as it flew towards Unfezant. Timmy commanded, "Dodge it!" Unfezant did as it was told and flew up and away from Fearow. Anti-Cosmo yelled, "After it, Fearow! Use Steel Wing!" Fearow flew up towards the Proud Pokémon with its wings now glowing a white color. Timmy commanded, "Dodge it and use Sky Attack!" Unfezant quickly dodged Fearow and its entire body started to glow white. It hit Fearow right smack dap in its chest. All of our heroes rose or floated to their feet. Juandissimo cried, "Ay, crumba! That was amazing!"

Cassie responded, "Si, you're right!" Iris added, "I think I can totally love Pokémon battles!" Timmy now commanded, "Okay Unfezant. Time to wrap this up! Razor Wind!" Unfezant started to beat its wings together faster than Doc revering the De Lorean up to 88 MPH. The beating of its wings created a swirling wind that came at Fearow fast and beautiful like. It hit Fearow directly causing the brown bird crash down to the stadium below and just like that, it was out. Nacey called, "Fearow is unable to battle! Unfezant is the winner!" Anti-Cosmo sneered as he recalled Fearow. Mama Cosma said, "Oh, Timmy is really good at Pokémon battles!"

Alicia commented, "Well, having a Pokémon team from the Champion of the N. Sanity Isle league helps that along." Veronica nodded and asked, "Who do you think Anti-Cosmo might use next?" Trixie stated, "There is no doubt in my mind that Anti-Cosmo and Timmy are waiting for the final battle royal to bring out Reshiram and Zekrom." Chester corrected, "Don't you mean Black and White?" A. J. looked like he was in deep thought. Lionel asked, "What's the matter, A. J.?" A. J. answered, "I didn't want to say anything until the battle was over but I might as well say it now." He paused and added, "The Turner's anniversary is not until July."

Roger chimed in, "You know, now that I think about it your right." Remy asked, "So, then what was that big chunk of change was for?" Big Daddy answered, "I think I know." Everyone turned to him as Mama Cosma smiled. Jorgen, still being a M.C., "Well, the madness continues as Anti-Cosmo is down to two Pokémon while Turner still has five." Anti-Cosmo threw another poke ball. In another flash of light, a menacing looking Pokémon appeared. It looked like it had a Red Indian full headdress on top its head. It had sharp claws on its hands and feet. It had two red tail feathers. Tootie turned back to the battle field and identified the Pokémon.

She said, "That's a Weavile. It's the Sharp Claw Pokémon and a Dark/Ice type." Binky asked, "What would good up against that Pokémon?" Chester answered, "A Fighting or a Fire type can do the most damage." Nacey said, "Begin!" That's when Timmy recalled Unfezant. Anti-Cosmo whispered, "Turner is predictable. I know you're going to use White so come on and bring her out." Roger stated, "I'm guessing that was a good call." A. J. responded, "It is. Let's see what White can do." Timmy gave Wanda Unfezant's poke ball in exchange for the next one. He threw it and said, "Go, Samurott!" Within a flash of light, a giant sea otter appeared.

It had a horn in its head and it was down on all fours. Its fur was a blue color. Lionel asked, "Why is Timmy using Samurott?" Alicia answered, "That's a good question. Even though its classification is the Formidable Pokémon, I can't help but wonder….." Veronica pointed out, "Timmy must be up to something." Cassie asked, "Yeah but what?" Mama Cosma answered, "I think he wants White fresh for its battle up against Black." Big Daddy nodded and added, "And to give Cosmo and Wanda an extra present. The battle of the century. After all, it is going to be their five year anniversary soon." Everyone exchanged gasps as Remy stated, "Clever of you to figure it out, Big Daddy."

Juandissimo added, "I wonder if that means we'll have to change the party date….." Anti-Cosmo muttered, "I don't know what you're up to Turner but you're going to regret going with Samurott." He now commanded, "Beat Up!" Weavile's claws now turned red in color as it ran towards Samurott with blinding speed. Timmy told Anti-Cosmo, "If you think that's going to land on Samurott, you've got another thing coming!" He now commanded, "Water Pledge!" Samurott lifted up its left front paw and pounded on the ground, hard. Pulses of water streams came up and appeared like hot water geysers. The extreme pulse hit the Pokémon rather hard that Anti-Cosmo didn't have the chance of countering.

Timmy commanded, faster than lightning, "Water Pulse!" Samurott's mouth opened wide and a blue large circle came out of its mouth and hit Weavile right in its chest. Weavile went down in a heap. Nacey called, "Weavile is unable to battle! Samurott wins!" Anti-Cosmo snarled at this and commented, "My lineup is so weak." He recalled Weavile as Timmy recalled Samurott. Timmy told Anti-Cosmo, "Looks like it all comes down to this." Anti-Cosmo stated, "You are so going down, Turner." The stadium fell silent as Anti-Cosmo went first. Anti-Cosmo threw his poke ball. "Zekrom, I chose you!" He shouted. In a flash of light, a huge dragon appeared.

It was black and its eyes were a piercing red. Timmy threw his poke ball. "Let's do this, White!" He shouted. In a flash of light, another huge dragon appeared. It was white and its eyes were a piercing blue. Nacey said, "Begin!" Anti-Cosmo went first. He commanded, "Dragon Claw!" Zekrom's claws started to glow white and it took a few slashes at Reshiram. Reshiram dodged them beautifully and gracefully. Timmy commented, "That isn't going to work. White knows Black's movements all too well." Anti-Cosmo responded, "We'll see about that. Use Thunder Fang!" Zekrom's claws stopped glowing white and now its mouth was wide open and glowing yellow.

It crunched down on Reshiram, causing damage. Timmy called, "White, are you okay?" White nodded and said, _"I'm fine, Chosen One. Just focus on the task at hand."_ Timmy nodded and commanded, "Right. Use Fire Fang!" Reshiram did as it was told as it opened its mouth. Its mouth was going red and orange as it crunched down on Zekrom, causing damage. Anti-Cosmo snarled at this. He commanded, "Let's end this with one move, Zekrom. Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom got far away from Reshiram as it could. Its whole body started to glow yellow as a big yellow ball of light appeared in front of its chest. Zekrom then threw the big ball towards Reshiram.

Timmy quickly countered, "Fusion Flare!" Reshiram's whole body started to glow a red and orange light. A big red and orange ball of light appeared in front of its chest. Reshiram threw it right at Zekrom after being hit with Fusion Bolt. Zekrom was the next to be hit with Fusion Flare. Smoke entered the stadium after the two attacks. When the smoke cleared, Reshiram and Zekrom were still standing. However, they both looked like they took a heavy amount of damage. The stadium fell silent, wondering what was going happen next. Timmy asked, "White, are you alright?" White answered, _"I'm alright, Timmy. But, what about…."_

Reshiram spun around and saw Zekrom was still standing. Anti-Cosmo gloated, "It's going to take more than that to defeat Zekrom." Foop and Anti-Wanda were surprised that the Deep Black Pokémon was still standing. Anti-Cosmo commanded, "Hyper Beam!" Zekrom opened its mouth again and a yellow light came out of it. Timmy countered, "White, use your Hyper Beam!" Reshiram opened its mouth again and another yellow light came out of it. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared again and it was clear that Reshiram was still standing. Zekrom, however, was down and out.

Nacey called, "Zekrom is unable to battle! Reshiram wins! The victor of this match is Timmy Turner!" Everyone jumped to their feet and started to cheer. Anti-Cosmo called Zekrom back as he watched Timmy celebrating. Anti-Wanda and Foop both could've sworn that they saw their leader smiling at the sight. Timmy turned around to Anti-Cosmo and the smile was gone. Timmy went over to him and offered his hand to the anti-fairy commander. Anti-Cosmo was surprised but he took it none the less. The two had a friendly shake as Anti-Cosmo stated, "I'll leave the Pokémon battles to the matters of professionals. Such as the Champion."

Timmy asked, "Does that mean that you'll let Zekrom….I mean….Black go?" Anti-Cosmo handed over the poke ball to Timmy as well as the five other poke balls. Anti-Cosmo stated, "Like I said, I leave the matters of Pokémon battles to the professionals. And the next time we meet, Timothy, I won't be such a softy." With an anti-poof, the anti-fairies were gone. Nacey went over to Timmy and stated, "I never thought I see the day where A.C. would be nice." Timmy responded, as he threw up the poke balls, "Me either." Within a flash of light, his team and Anti-Cosmo's team appeared. Timmy turned to White and asked, "Will we see you guys again?"

White nodded and answered, _"Of course, Chosen One. Black and I will be watching over this place."_ Black added, _"Thank you, for everything."_ Timmy shook his head and responded, "Don't thank me. I just helped." White and Black smiled at this as they took off up into the sky. The rest of the Pokémon went their separate ways into Fairy World. Jorgen stated, "Pokémon guardians. You've got to admit, that's pretty cool." Everyone nodded as they watched both Black and White become stars in the night.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Okay, that's the end of the battle! Next up is the present Timmy got Cosmo and Wanda.<em>

_Timmy: What did I get them? You'll have to wait and see!_

_AK1028: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: No quips today. Sorry!_


	23. Chapter 23

May 20, 2005

4:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

The next few days, everything slowed down. Alicia and Jorgen became the greatest friends and because Jorgen once again felt whole since Winston, he also became a better fairy commander and friend to everyone else. A. J. and Lionel were actually lawyers in a fairy case together, which bonded them even closer together. Chester and Roger actually participated in a fairy baseball game together. Trixie and Iris went to a supernatural comic book convention together. Tootie and Binky decided to make Vicky's life as miserable as possible. Remy and Juandissimo were actually making sure that Remy's parents spent time with him as well as making sure that Timmy's parents were making time for him.

Veronica and Cassie went on a supernatural shopping spree and buying up whatever they could get their hands on. As for Timmy, he was getting ready for the big night. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were all visiting Big Daddy and Mama Cosma. Nacey was in Fairy World taking Jorgen's place for awhile. Anyways, when all of the kids were alone without their fairies, they confronted Timmy about his parents _'anniversary'_ gift. Timmy admitted that he actually he was going to throw Cosmo and Wanda a huge party and give them the gift that he got them. Everyone agreed to leave Timmy be so that he could pull the whole thing off.

Timmy got the party set up and he was grateful that his parents were out and Vicky was being tormented by Tootie. Timmy giggled at that and he got everything ready. That's when Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda poofed in and saw the party stuff. Wanda asked, "What's all of this?" Timmy popped out and yelled, "Surprise!" Cosmo pointed out, "But, it's not our wedding anniversary." Timmy shook his head and responded, "Not really. It's our anniversary. This is the day we met!" Wanda poofed up a calendar and saw that Timmy was right. She said, "Oh my gosh, Timmy's right!" Cosmo commented, "Cool! Does this mean that we can torment Vicky like we did before?"

Poof just looked confused. Timmy smiled at his fairy god brother and said, "Don't worry, buddy. I've got something for you to catch up on things." That's when Timmy pulled out a holoviewer. Wanda asked, "What's that, Timmy?" Timmy answered, "I picked this up in 2015 with Doc. It was expensive but it was worth it. I wanted to make sure that I had enough money to make sure that I could repay Doc and myself back it was that expensive." Wanda responded, "That's why you were working so hard." Cosmo asked, "But, why did you do it, Timmy?" Timmy answered, "Well, you guys have always been there for me and being stuck in 1885 for almost nine months made me realize that.

"When I got 1985, I asked Doc if I could go back in time and capture all of the moments I had with you guys on this holoviewer and I could present it to you on our five year anniversary." Cosmo and Wanda were not only surprised at Timmy's thoughtfulness but also…. Wanda asked, "You did that all for us?" Timmy nodded and answered, "You bet! There is nothing I won't do for you guys. And Doc agreed." Poof babbled, "Poof, poof!" Cosmo stated, "Yeah, you and Doctor Brown didn't have to go through all that trouble. After all, we would've accepted something made by you." Timmy smiled at Cosmo and responded, "I know, Cosmo. But, I think you'll like this too."

With that, Timmy pressed the button on the holoviewer and the hologram started to play. Every moment that Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went through was on there. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in tears but it was the last thing that was on the holoviewer that took them by surprise. Timmy was there but he was older. A young voice asked, "Is this thing on?" Older Timmy answered, "It should be." That's when Older Timmy cleared his throat. Older Timmy stated, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. If you're watching this it means that we are finally at a five year anniversary. I just want to tell you one thing….."

Older Timmy paused, tears swelling up in his eyes. He added, "I love you guys. Doc and I went to an alternate timeline when I was twelve. You guys had no idea seeing that Poof was sick. In that timeline, I still remembered you. And it wasn't because of Doc….it was because my love for you." Another pause. Older Timmy still had tears in his eyes. Timmy also had tears in his eyes. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were crying up a storm. That's when Older Timmy and Timmy said something in unison, "Thank you. I love you and I want to reassure you….I'll always remember you….Doc or no Doc." That's when the hologram ended.

After drying their eyes; Cosmo admitted, "You're right, Timmy. That was a better present." Wanda added, "And we love you too." Poof babbled, "Always remember." Timmy smiled at his fairy family and they all had a group hug. Timmy knew that nothing was going to tear them apart….no matter what _'cross time'_ they were living in.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Okay, that's the end of this story! Hopefully, I'll be able to update 'A Fairly Odd Ten' soon! <em>

_Timmy: And next month…. 'The Fairly Odd Kids' will make its debut. That will follow the story 'The Truest Love of All'._

_AK1028: If you want more information, look under the discussion forms. Under 'Fairy Odd Parents Fanfiction', go to 'The Truest Love of All' and see all of the rules._

_Jorgen: Da Rules, AK1028._

_AK1028: R-right._

_Timmy: Bye for now!_


End file.
